


KH MORDERN AU: GOLDEN DAYS

by Pomegranate_Proxima



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Demyx is just Dory but not a fish... or female, Did i mention half these boys are bad at reading clear as day signs, Eventual Smut, Everyone's a dork....except Xemnas....probably for the best really, Everyone's really gay it's funny, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Gen, M/M, Marluxia: Drag Genius, Multi, Org XII is like a frat house esk thing, Riku and Sora are so gay for each other it hurts, Saix the errand boy/ aggressive sub supreme, The softest of fluff imaginable, Vanitas and the ORG are just misunderstood bad boys, Vanitas on the emo scene, Vexen is so far in the closet that the closet is in him, Zexion can sing guys holy shit, Zexion can't flirt for the life of himself, lots of break up and make up, more tags to come, most everyone is in the arts program save for a few, most everyone's in college, resulting in him pulling in Terra and Ventus for like 5 minutes, uhhhhhhhhhh so what if ORG XII have skate parties; let me have my JSR moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate_Proxima/pseuds/Pomegranate_Proxima
Summary: A Modern AU of the KH gang living their life in College





	1. CHAPTER I: Ventus, Terra Vanitas; Sora, Riku, Kairi

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

 

“Nooo… jus’ 5 more minutes… I promise I’ll be up… in 5 minutes.”

 

“Sorry, Ven, but you’ve got a test today in which you can’t afford to miss.”

 

A grumbled erupted from the boy’s mouth as he tossed about, finally curling into himself as the brunette open the curtains, and tugged at the blankets

 

“Mmm, but i don’ wanna go,” Ventus groan with a raspy tone, as Terra sat next to him on the bed, feeling delicate hands run through his messy hair. Ventus struggled to open his eyes, as sunlight beamed through the window, shining brightly onto the brunette’s skin, leaving a slight glow.

 

“I brought you breakfast, so hurry up before it’s cold.”

 

“Thanks Terra.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” he cooed with a smile before getting up from the bed and heading for the bedroom door, “I’ll make you some coffee.”

 

Ventus sat and grumbled in affirmation, as he sat up, still drowsy and tired from last night’s study cram session. The blonde rubbed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he became more conscious. Slinging his feet over the side of the bed, Ventus slipped on his bunny slippers and shuffled out the room in lackluster fashion, smothering himself into Terra’s back, nuzzling into his lower back, nose settling at the center against his spine.

 

“Cold?” 

 

“mm-hm,” Ventus mumbled as he looked up at the ever knowing eyes looking back just off the shoulder. Terra smiled.

 

“you go get dress, your coffee should be ready when you're done.”

 

“mm, okay,” Ventus grumbled softly, taking a moment before shuffling out the the kitchen and back into the corridor heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After 5 minutes of washing up and another 5 of choosing which sweater would be better suited for sleeping in, Ventus finally made his way back to the dining room.

 

“Thank you for breakfast, Terra,” Ventus murmured a little lifelessly, settling at the rather tall dinner table, breakfast sandwich and coffee waiting at the table for him, as Terra gave him a small but bright smile.

 

“Don’t mention it. You didn’t stay up too late last night, right?”

 

“I went to bed maybe an hour after we stop texting.”

 

“You went to sleep at 5?”

 

“Yeah… I had to finish studying.”

 

“Ventus,” Terra called sternly, as Ventus froze midway through his second bite, before swallowing with a sigh.

 

“What?! I still got some sleep.”

 

“It’s 7 right now, you only got 2 hours of sleep?!”

 

“Yeah i had to finish my essay and study, and finish my project for mathematics-- I get a break after my science class today, i’ll sleep in then.”

 

Terra gave a look of worry, before taking Ventus’ hand in his own.

 

“I’ll get out practice early, and come and check up on you.”

 

“Terra, you don’t have to, your game is tonight,” Ventus assured softly with a smile, taking Terra’s hand in return. 

 

“No don’t worry about it, as long as you’re at the game I’ll do great.”

Ventus couldn’t help but to giggle a bit, intertwining their fingers. 

 

“You’re such a goofball, Terra.”

 

“That’s my line,” Terra chuckled back with a smile, “besides, it’s the truth. I always do better when I know you’re there cheering me on.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just saying that to say that,” Ventus hummed, continuing to eat his food.

 

“If you’re so sure, then why don’t we make a bet.”

 

“M’kay, what’s the bet?”

 

“If I do well and better than usual and we win, I get to take you out for dinner to celebrate.”

 

“That doesn’t sound bad...but if I win?”

 

“You get to choose whatever we get to do after the game.”

 

“Seems fair enough. I’ll have come up with something.”

 

Terra smiled in an almost giddy nature, causing the blonde to blush a bit. Ventus was always a sucker for it, and a part of him knew that Terra knew too.

 

“Hopefully you’ll have your mind made up by this afternoon.”

 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

Terra chuckled, eyes softening at the sight of Ventus.

 

“You’ll have to spare me anything too punishing then.”

 

“Don’t worry, I think I have just the idea,” Ventus teased with a grin, before exiting the dinner table to throw away his trash. Both parties silently lamented the separation of touch, as Ventus walked back over to the towering brunette, giving a quick stretch with a yawn.

 

“Ready to head to class, Ven,” Terra asked softly, as Ventus took his hand with a lazy nod.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Terra,” He responded sweetly, with a satisfied smile. Terra gave a light squeeze to his hand, before nodding back with a smile.

  
  


“Let’s get going then.”

**───●───**

 

“You’re gonna do great, Riku, I know it.”

 

“There so many people looking to me and depending on me.”

 

“And you’re gonna exceed them.”

 

“What if I don’t ?”

 

“That’s not gonna happen.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because, you’re you. You’ve been working as hard at it as anyone else. You’ll do great so long as you do the best that you can do.”

 

Riku gave a smile as Sora reached up to cup the taller male’s cheeks, the brunette giving a bright goofy smile as they pulled one another close to each other.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, I’ve seen you practice, i know how much you’ve put into this...and I’ll be there with Kairi to cheer you on. I’m here to cheer you on now aren’t I?”

 

Riku nodded with a loving grin, wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist, and placing a small kiss on his forehead.

 

“See when you go and say things like that, I start to think I could even walk on water.”

 

“Who knows, maybe one day you can.”

 

The two chuckled where they stood in the empty school ground courtyard, the sounds of laughter  and joy filling the air as they showered one another in affection and slightly sloppy but sultry kisses.

 

“I’m sorry Riku, did I hear you laugh?”

 

Riku blushed just bit but persisted in leaving just a few more smooches.

 

“Absolutely not. I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

 

“Sure you don't. Just like how you most definitely weren't grinning a moment ago.”

  
  


Riku looked down at the playful-natured boy, place more chaste kisses upon the smaller male’s soft and slightly reddened lips from the cold air. 

 

“you know, you should feel lucky, i don't just smile for anyone.” 

 

Sora grinned into the kiss, muffled hums and giggles slipping from his lips as he looked up at his lover.

 

“Somewhat of a shame too, really, you've got a handsome smile.”

 

Riku’s grins widden at Sora’s words, raising a hand to brush up against the brunette’s cheek. 

 

“You're such a sap sometimes, you know that?”

 

Sora’s giddy smile softened as he slightly leaned into the other's touch.

 

“For good reason, though, I promise.” 

 

The two fell into a moment of comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of one another. Riku swiftly pinched Sora’s nose endearingly, before kissing it, causing Sora to blush and quietly stifling a giggle, his goofy smile finding it way back to his lips.

 

“Come on, I have football practice and you have and you have an archeology class to get to.” 

 

“Do we have to? I much rather stay here in your arms.” 

 

“i promise there plenty of time to do that after we win the football game.” 

 

Sora couldn’t help but to smile smother Riku in more sweet kisses at the change in optimism.

 

“I'm gonna hold you to that.”

 

“Even better.”

 

“Now, come on, I'll walk you to class.” 

**───●───**

 

**[How'd it go?]**

 

**[Good. I think i did well, I'm still super tired though]**

 

**[I'll be waiting for you when class ends so we can head home and you can get some rest.]**

 

**[Thanks, Terra, you're the best.]**

 

**[No need to thank me, it's what i'm here for.]**

 

Ventus bit the inside of lips as he couldn't help but smile. He felt his skin warm up in feverish manner at the thought of someone like Terra sleeping in bed with the blonde and while it wasn't too far fetch, it still seem impossible to the boy. 

 

For three years, Ventus has been hiding his profound love for the brunette in fear that would overstep his boundaries and ruin their friendship. At moments, it felt like maybe he had a shot, a chance, that maybe Ventus meant even more than he already did, but the flashing reminder of Terra’s taken relationship status always found its way to the forefront of Ventus’ mind. Ventus felt his smile falter as a small ache began to grow in his chest. 

 

“Hey, the fuck is your problem,” A raspy voice quietly questioned, as the blonde felt a kick to his leg. Spooked out of his stupor, Ventus looked over in surprise to sees his classmate Vanitas, looking over at him, golden eyes as piercing as ever in contrast to his all back outfit, chain quietly clashing together as he rested his hand in his palms. Vanitas was an odd one to say the least, a bit pessimistic, his voice never matched his face, but he always seem to second guess his delinquent nature when talking to Ventus whenever they did talk. Ventus shook his head as if to wave the question off, only for Vanitas to pull at Ventus’ nose as an implication to talk. Ventus stifled a yelp before pulling out his phone, shaking it about to imply him texting the other the answer. 

 

**[It's really nothing Van, just keep beating myself up about the things I can't have.]**

 

**[That's not nothing. Why beat yourself up about it anyways. It's nothing you can control.]**

 

**[I know it's just, he's so sweet, so caring, so loving, but I… I can't have him, he's taken.]**

 

**[So then why dwell on him?]**

 

**[Because, something keeps telling me that he might like me too. That maybe we could… you know be a thing.]**

 

**[But it hurts when the possibility seems less than possible, doesn't it.]**

 

**[Yeah… I guess]**

 

**[Saturday.]**

 

**[What about Saturday?]**

 

**[I'm taking you out Saturday.]**

Ventus looked over Vanitas in surprise as Vanitas looked over, one eyebrow raised.

 

**[Are asking me out on a date?]**

 

**[No, I'm telling you. If i asked it would have a question mark in the message.]**

 

Ventus pouted at Vanitas before the ebony haired boy tipped the blonde's chin up lightly before tapping his nose and grinning, the bell ringing as the Professor dismissed the student.

 

“chin up, buttercup,” Vanitas began nonchalantly  as Ventus’ cheeks began to flush, “You'll get the affection you want. Ill see you Saturday”

 

“O-Okay,” Ventus blurted out as Vanitas stood up, bag slung over his shoulder, before walking up and out the room. Ventus sat there for a moment, slightly flabbergasted. 

 

Did he just agree to the date?

 

**───●───**

 

“The project is due in 2 weeks, be sure sure submit it online for proper credit, you're dismissed.” 

  
  


Sora yawned, stretching out his hand as Kairi gather their books. 

 

“I'm really sorry, Sora, tell Riku that we'll take him out to celebrate this weekend.” 

 

She handed him stuff as he began to put it away in his bag, pulling out his phone to text Riku.

 

“Hey don't worry about it, maybe we can pick you up after the game and we can go out to eat.” 

  
  


“That sounds great, I'll meet you there actually, I have someone I want you guys to meet.” 

 

“Oh, really!? Who is it??” 

 

Kairi giggled at Sora innocent and pure nature, as his eyes lit up with excitement. 

  
  


“I won't tell you who they are, you're just gonna have to wait and find out.” 

 

“awww man, you know i hate surprises.” 

 

“I know but i know the suspense will keep you on your toes.” 

 

Sora pouted a bit before giggling as Kairi pinched his cheek lightly. 

 

“I gotta go, I'll see you after the game, okay,” Kairi chirped, with a pec to his cheek, before giving a wave and rushing off. Sora waved a sweet goodbye before heading his own direction to meet back up with Riku for their lunch break before Riku had to go back for practice. Rushing out to the parking lot, Riku was patiently sitting on his bike, checking his phone as he waited for his lover’s release. Sora came to a halt as he softly collided with Riku, smooching him to no ends. 

 

“Sora, you're gonna smother me to death,” Riku barely managed with a helpless grin. 

 

“but i haven't seen in so long!!”

 

“it's on been an hour.” 

 

“An hour too long!! I missed you and you're amazing… everything!!” 

 

Riku huffed a chuckled with a pat to Sora’s cheek.

 

“you're such a sap you know that?”

 

“Not for just anyone though, I'm sap for you, ‘cause i love you.” 

 

“I love you too, but ‘still a sap, though,” Riku hummed as he gave Sora a helmet. Sora rolled his eyes playfully, placing the helmet in his head, settle on the back of the bike as Riku began to rev the engine. The two drove out to their favorite dining spot in town, grabbing their food and settling at the nearby park.

  
  


“Oh, i forgot to mention, I got us something special for today,” began as they reached in his back to get something. Riku tried to peak over in question, hair swayed in the light breeze as he looked on in curiosity.

 

“Our Moms sent it to us as a gift, said it was really hard to find one,” Sora continued as he pulled out their gift. Riku looked on in disbelief as Sora set the container on the picnic table. 

 

“No way, they didn't really…”

 

“i may or may not have told them about our future plans to get our hands on one when could come back and visit. They saved us the hassle.” 

 

“Wait so they…” 

 

“Well, I didn't say anything about us, just said we wanted a paopu fruit.” 

 

Riku down at the fruit, then back up at his boyfriend. Sora gave a flustered smile in return as if to say he was sorry, but Riku shook his head with a smile. 

 

“you didn't do anything wrong, Sora, no need to look like that.” 

 

“I know, I just don't want you to be mad at me.” 

 

“No, no, Sora you're fine,” Riku began, taking Sora’s hand to press against his lips. Sora’s smile became sappy with a light nod. 

 

“Come on, let's split the paopu fruit before it's too late.” 

 

Sora nodded swiftly, pulling out the paopu fruit from the napkin, the boys promptly holding their sides. 

 

“what do we make a promise to this time?” 

  
  


Riku thought for a moment, before taking his other hand with a smile. 

  
  


“let's promise… to finally come out parents this summer when we visit with Kairi.”

 

Sora smiled brightly at the idea with a swift nod. 

 

“I like it, but….what about your parents, I know your father--” 

 

“it doesn't matter, what he thinks, it's not his choice. I love you, and that's fact. As long as you and I are happy together, that's what matters.” 

 

Sora’s lips slightly quivered as his eyes began to water, making Riku give a sympathetic smile.

 

“You're the best boyfriend ever,” Sora whimpered sweetly, intertwining their fingers. Riku huffed a laugh, letting go of the paopu fruit to wipe away a tear. 

 

“Sora, sweetie, don't cry,” Riku laughed lightly, smile wobbling back onto his face as he oozed with happiness. 

 

“Sorry,” Sora chirped in the sweetest tone, kissing Riku’s thumb before it slipped his grasp. The silver-haired boy felt his cheeks warm at the gesture, his smile widening as he watched him lightly sniff, eyes sparkling as he continued to silently melt like butter. 

 

“Come on, let's split the paopu fruit.”

 

Sora hummed in cheery agreement, before the two took the paopu fruit back in their hand, taking a moment in taking a deep before breaking the fruit in a swift motion. The two took a bite, savoring the sweet and sour flavors of the rare fruit, before giggling softly. 

 

“still as good as i remember.” 

 

Sora grinned, taking another bite with a hum. 

 

“I remember the first time we tasted them,“You could barely withstand the sour taste,” Riku laughed softly, making Sora blush with embarrassment. 

 

“I'd never tasted anything so sour, that was more your thing,” Sora squeaked, licking his lips lightly. 

 

“It stained your lips for weeks,” Riku hummed pleasantly, as Sora face lit up red.

  
  


“Riku!!” 

 

“What, you tasted delicious, I couldn't get enough it.” 

 

“I'm gonna combust if you continue with this.” 

 

“You think history will repeat itself,” Riku teased leaning closer, a smirk plastering his face as Sora became a stuttering mess.

 

“M-Maybe, I-I don't know.” 

 

“Wanna find out?” 

 

Sora flushed completely pink, blush creeping past his neck. Riku huffed a laugh, pressing a kiss a top his warm nose. Sora fell into a sappy mess, his hand falling onto his cheek feeling the heat radiate off his own skin.

 

“Rather leave the suspense for after the game.” 

  
  


“R-Riku!! Don't do that to me!!”

 

Riku chuckled at the dissatisfaction of Sora as the brunette pouted, lightly pinching his nose in return.

 

“Alright fine, but on one condition. You gotta buy dessert for me after the game.” 

  
  


“Deal!” 

 

Riku smirked, with the shake of his head. 

  
  


“Dork,” He murmured in dreamy tone, before grabbing Sora’s sweater and pulling him in for a slightly heated kiss. Sora’s heart seemingly fluttering as he instinctively placed both hands on each side of Riku’s faces, melting into the kiss with satisfaction as Riku hummed at the promised taste against his lover’s plush lips. Upon separation, Sora fell into a dazed giggle fit, fingers lightly pressed against his lips.

 

“Come on, Dork, it's getting late, and we have a game to get ready for,” Riku hummed with a sense optimism, causing Sora to slightly snap out of his stupor, quickly gathering their things, before racing over to his boyfriend's side, taking his hand as they walked back to the bike. 

  
  


Sora would be a liar if he said he wasn't thinking about finishing the paopu fruit or turning into chapstick just so that the flavor could forever stain his lips. 

  
  


**───●───**

 

“Terra, I'm so proud of you,” Ventus cheered, rushing over to Terra as the game settled and Terra’s team came out victorious. Terra caught Ventus as he leapt forward to hug his friend. 

  
  


“I told you I always do well when you cheer me on,” Terra cooed with a chuckled, as Ventus buried himself into the man, skin growing flustered at the comment. 

  
  


“Come on, I need a shower and we have a victory to celebrate.” 

  
  


“Oh! Are we… “ 

 

“Heading to my place? You've yet to have been there huh?”

 

Venus shook his head meekly. 

 

“Well, there's a first for everything, and I think it's past overdue.”

 

Ventus gave a shy smile, nodding once more, as Terra took his hand with a smile. 

  
  


“Where were you think of eating, Ven?” 

  
  


“Not sure, what were you hungry for?” 

  
  


Terra hummed in thought, as Ventus looked over at him.

 

“I could… cook for you.” 

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah, i just need some things at the grocery store to make it.” 

 

Terra lit up with interest, with a swift nod in agreement.

 

“Okay, just let me take a shower and then we can go out and get the stuff.” 

 

“Okay, i promise not to blow up your home.” 

  
  


“I never thought you would,” Terra laughed with a smile.  Ventus blushed heavily, as he tightens his grip as the cold breeze swung by. 

 

“Aqua, always gets concerned when i get in the kitchen.” 

 

“Well, I have a little more belief in you than that-- Oh hey, are you cold?!” 

 

“Just a little bit-- I-It’s not a big deal though, I'm fine.” 

 

“No, No, here!! Take my jacket,” Terra began, coming to halt as he began to take off his sweater.

 

“U-Uh d-don’t-- you don't have to--” 

 

“No no no, don't worry, here,” Terra insisted, wrapping Ventus in his Varsity Jacket. He brushed his thumb against Ventus’ rosy cheeks and slightly frowned. 

 

“My apartment’s not much farther, ‘kay?” 

 

“It's okay, Terra I'll be fine,” Ventus assured, instinctively grabbing Terra’s hand to calm his worries. Terra looked on for a moment as Ventus smiled in return. 

 

“Okay, just don't turn into an ice cube on me, got it.” 

 

Ventus smiled brightly with a nod as the two continued to walk. Ventus would be lying if he said his heart wasn't skipping beats, stomach doing flips with every step he took, with the only thing keeping him together being the not so friendly reminder in his head with every frost bitten breeze that accompanied it. Ventus still enjoyed himself however, in an appreciative sort chill that came with the showers of normal affection his best friend gave him.

 

With everything the two had been through together over that past 7 years of knowing one another, Ventus was grateful enough to have someone like Terra at his side, even if it wasn't  in the way he wanted him to be.

 

**───●───**

 

“what did I tell you,” Sora cheered, as the two twirled about in one another's arms, Sora’s laughter filled the air, as he held on tightly, people still flooding out the gates of the football field.

 

“what can I say, you were right.” 

 

“Yeah, cause you're the best,” Sora cooed in playful nature as the other pulled the brunette closer for a simple kiss.

 

“I'm only at my best ‘cause you help me get there,” Riku hummed softy, satisfied smile on his face as Sora’s expression softened.

 

“Now, look who's being a sap.”

 

Riku laughed, pressing one more kiss to his neck before setting him down. 

  
  


“Oh! We gotta meet up with Kairi and her surprise so we can go celebrate,” Sora chirped, hands still resting on Riku’s chest as he spoke. 

  
  


“Well then were taking your car.” 

  
  


“Where's yours?” 

  
  


“In the shop wasn't planning on getting back til tomorrow.”

 

“it wasn't too expensive right?” 

 

“my parents said they're covering it.” 

 

“oh thank goodness. Well, I clear out the back when we get home, not to mention we should take a quick shower.”

 

Riku raised a brow with a smirk. 

  
  


“Together?” 

  
  


“Riku!! Don't be so lewd,” Sora yelped, harmlessly flicking at Riku’s collarbone as the other huffed a laugh. 

  
  


“What, it was just an honest question...mostly.” 

  
  


Sora attempted to stifle his laughter as Riku covered him with teasing kisses, giving flimsy and meaningless pushes to be set free.

  
  


“Riku!... you're an absolute mess,” Sora huff between cackles and yelps, trying to fend for himself. 

  
  


“Alright, Alright, Alright, i give in, I give in!!”

 

Riku grinned.

 

“But nothing until after the celebration… nothing serious at least…”

 

“nothing serious, huh?” 

  
  


Sora blushed heavily, looking away in embarrassment only for Riku to smother him in more kisses. 

  
  


“You're so cute when you're being shy, you know that?” 

 

“Am not,” Sora mumbled, the blush on his skin creeping down his neck. Riku huffed a quiet laugh before separating from the brunette. 

  
  


“Come on, that showers awaiting.”

 

**───●───**

 

“Terra, can you grab my shoes on the way out the bedroom,” Ventus called softly, as he searched through the brunette’s refrigerator for a quick drink. He heard the brunette give an

“okay” from the back as he made a mental note of all the ingredients he was gonna need. Fixing the sleeves of the Varsity jacket, making the mental note of how healthy the man actually ate.

 

“Here you go, Ven,” Terra chirped as he walked out from the hallway, hair still slightly damp as he fixed it accordingly. Ventus double checked himself before looking over at the taller man. 

 

“Thanks-- uh, you're not allergic to anything right?”

 

“No...not that I know of. Why?”

 

“just making sure i can buy all the ingredients necessary.”

  
  


“What do you have in mind?”   

 

“That's for me to know, and for you to figure out,” Ventus cooed as Terra slightly pouted. Ventus closed the refrigerator door, quickly slipping on his shoes, before helplessly smirking at Terra’s pleading look. 

 

“I promise it's something you like. You'll figure it out rather quickly i promise.” 

 

“You know I hate surprises though, the suspense is such a killer.” 

 

“I promise the suspense won't be long.”

  
  


“Fine,” Terra sighs, smile still plastered on his face as he fixed Ventus sleeve, “Come on, let's get to the car.” 

 

The drive to the grocery store was quick and quiet, with the two jogging in to get the ingredients and go. Terra picked up a basket with Ventus grabbing his free hand to make sure he was right behind the boy while he ran about the place to search. 

 

“Can you hand me the garlic over there while I grab the onions, then we moved to the meat section--” Ventus words were cut off as he bumped into a rather familiar body.

  
  


“Well, well, well, if it isn't the blondie himself.” 

  
  


“Oh-- V-Vanitas, I didn't--”

 

“Don't worry about it, shortcake,” he hummed, picking up a pack of fresh strawberries. Ventus still slightly tensed with embarrassment, as Vanitas patted his back.

 

“what're up to this late at night?” 

 

“Just grabbing some ingredients for dinner… and you?” 

 

“late night snack. How was the game?” 

 

“Great, We won, thanks for asking.” 

 

“Mmhm, just don't forget our date--” 

 

“Hey, i got the smaller onions since we won't be needing a lot...” Terra cut in as he rushed up towards Ventus, his voice fading when he realized the intrusion he made on the conversataion, “oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something.” 

 

“Uh, no don't worry about it. Terra, this is Vanitas, Vanitas this is Terra.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Terra began with a wave and a smile. Vanitas simply gave a curt nod in his direction in return with a quick “sup” pausing the chewing to his bubblegum. 

 

“Since you guys seem busy I'll leave you guys to it. Ventus, I'll come and pick you up around 2,” Vanitas huffed, before leaning over and pressing a kiss against Ventus’ cheek before leaving, leave both boys in shock and Ventus a internal flustered mess. 

 

“S-See you tomorrow…” Ventus helplessly mumbled with a flimsy wave as Vanitas walked off. Terra looked over at Ventus, his expression mixed.

 

“What was that about?” 

 

“Uh, Uhm, well long story short, I have….a date with him tomorrow.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah-- it's nothing really. He's just trying to cheer me up about something.” 

 

“Cheer you up? What happened?”

 

“Nothing really!! I was just being a bit of a Debbie downer, y’know?”

 

“Why didn't you tell me, we could've talked.”

 

“Oh, I know, he was just there at the moment, i guess.”

 

“Oh I see, makes sense, I just.. don't want you you to think you can't talk to me.”

 

Ventus looked over frantically as the tense and awkward emotion began to build around the two.

 

“Oh of course Terra, I trust you with my life! He was just there in the moment,” He began sweetly taking Terra’s hand, “had he not immediately offer help to me, I would've probably came to you first…”

 

“well that's good to hear,” Terra hummed with a smile, squeezing lightly in return, “I just worry sometimes, and I know i shouldn't but I guess that's me being protective.” 

 

Ventus gave a light chuckle, as the two began walking again. 

 

“Don't worry, that just says a lot of good things about you.”


	2. CHAPTER II: Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen; Demyx, Zexion

“These are absolutely killer, Marluxia, if I didn’t know any better I’d say I picked out myself.”

 

“Well, it was more of a joint decision thing between us more than anything else.”

 

“You wearing them out tonight?”

 

“Does it matter? I thought we were meeting up at the outdoor skating rinks.”

 

“Yeah but still, their too killer to not wear.”

 

Marluxia looked over a the sassy blonde from where she laid on his bed, his desk chair slightly moving with him. She gave a persuading hum as she waved the pair of black heeled booties. The man sighed in a bit of a harmless fashion, closing his computer and turning to completely face his partner in crime leaning back in the chair. 

 

“What did you have in mind, Larxene?”

 

“Marluxia, darling, I thought you’d never ask. You’ve got a another thing coming sweetie, ‘cause I'm about to make Rosaria jealous.”

 

Marluxia rolled his eyes in playful nature, getting up from his chair and heading for the door to his dorm. 

 

“I’m taking a quick shower, you prepare whatever it is you seem to have planned for me,” Marluxia hummed, grabbing his things and leaving for the showers as Larxene hopped off the bed and got down to business. 

  
  


Something feminine like heels on boots wasn't foreign, after all, he performed in drag just about every other weekend and was known for his slightly feminine features. Other people, however, love to beg to differ on the matter, raising their opinion to a sort of level of importance that Marluxia could care less about. 

  
  


“Marluxia, what is this ridiculous get up you're wearing on your face?” 

 

“I think it's quite nice actually, Larxene did a great on the make-up color palette,” Marluxia mumbled looking in the mirror on his wall, Larxene snickering with triumph. 

  
  


“Hell yeah I did, what else would expect from someone like me.” 

  
  


The blonde man at the door seemingly fumed with lack of understanding as the two continue to get ready for the party, Marluxia shameless getting dressed in front of the two. 

  
  


“i told you red and pink plaid pants was the right answer. Great contrast to the black,” Larxene commented with a wicked grin as she fixed her button up and black shorts. 

  
  


“Have you no shame?”

  
  


“No Vexen… I don't,” Marluxia answered swiftly looking over at the man as Larxene handed him his shirt. Vexen gritted his teeth, crossing his arms with the roll of his eye as a Marluxia put on his pants and shoes.

 

“What is it that wanted to pester me about.”

  
  


“Zexion has informed me that our next meeting has been moved to next week.” 

  
  


“When, next week?” 

 

“he's thinking Next Thursday or Friday, but he wanted your opinion.” 

 

There disgusted emphasis on ‘your’ as Vexen looked back over at Marluxia, frown evident on his face.

  
  


“They're not asking for Xemnas’ verdict instead?”

  
  


“He told us to figure it out.” 

  
  


“Why is it being moved anyways?” 

  
  


“Why are you asking me, ask Zexion!”

  
  


“Whatever,” Marluxia mumbled in Icy tone, putting on the last few accessories as before looking over at the light blonde.

 

“In other news, Xemnas informed me of one of our future projects that will be left under the care of you, me, Larxene and Axel.” 

  
  


“Oh, does that mean we're gonna have to team carry you?” 

 

“Shut it, wench, no one asked for your two sense.” 

 

“You're mad cause you know I'm right.”

 

Marluxia grab his bag, taking his leave for the front door of his dorm. Great more things to add to his already piled list of things to do on a daily basis. How he even found the patience for any of this was beyond his knowing, but he suspected it was due to his lack of caring. 

 

“I'll be sure to follow up with Xemnas accordingly. Anything other messages errand boy?” 

 

“I am no errand boy, Marluxia,” Vexen snarled, the dissatisfaction clear as day on his face, as Larxene gave a wicked cackle.

 

“Sure thing, Vexen, and I'm not lesbian.” 

 

“why you little--” 

 

“What? Bitch? I know, it's apart of my charm.” 

 

“We'll be leaving now, so if you have anything left to say you should say it.” 

 

“You look atrocious.” 

 

“If i look so bad, then stop staring,” Marluxia simply stated in almost teasing tone. Two began to walk away, Marluxia could still feel Vexen watching him as he turned the corner. 

 

Guess he didn't look so atrocious after all.

 

**───●───**

 

Peace and quiet was a rarity when needed the most and a blessing when it is found. Zexion knew full and well how true such a statement could be as he often found himself holed up in the college's library, with endless studies and research projects. Zexion found himself drinking more coffee with every passing day, with the only two thing being kept up was his work and his hygiene. Sure Xemnas enlisted Lexaeus and Xaldin to monitor him, it was never long before his Social anxiety got the best of him and he requested privacy.

  
  


However one such person seem to find himself  constantly being raised to be his one exception. An anomaly that even Zexion himself couldn't even understand. It all started with food, on that faithful rainy day. 

 

“psssst… psst hey… hey Zexion… hey.” 

 

The voice was harsh in its attempts to be quiet, bringing a quick rush of temper to the forefront of his mind.

 

“Who could possible be--... Demyx?” 

 

“Hiiii, Zexy,” his response was so sweet and carefree, as he peeked between the books, a friendly wave following suit as he poked his head out from the side of the bookcase. Demyx was a bit of dunce, with his saving grace being his laidback and naturally positive attitude, which even then, was the total opposite of Zexion in most cases. Zexion pursed his lips for a moment, his face becoming a bit flustered as the boy began to close in on him. 

 

“what are you doing here?!”

 

“Oh, uh, I got a special delivery for you.” 

 

“What is it,” Zexion asked with general curiosity. Demyx smiled before sitting next to the shorter male. He did some shuffling before pulling out a decorative, medium size box of sorts, ribbon keeping the box sealed shut. Zexion slid the box right in front of himself, starting for a moment before turning to look at Demyx. 

  
  


“Go on, open it.” 

 

Zexion looked back down at the container, before lightly tugging at the ribbon. Removing the string and the lids he found 3 rows of assorted macarons, about 3 or 4 of each flavor randomly placed throughout the box. 

  
  


“Ta-daa! I didn't know what flavor you'd like so i got them all since they ran out of sea salt ice cream.”

 

“Why’d you get me all of this?” 

 

“Well, Xigbar was telling me earlier about how you often forget to eat and whatnot so i thought I'd drop off something small,” Demyx explained, leaning back in his chair. Zexion found himself a bit speechless for a moment, a part of him want to cut off any further formalities as per usual but the other found such a gesture to be too sweet to simply cast aside. It was unusual, to have anyone in the group act in such a way.

 

“I...Thank you.” 

 

“Sure no problem, I don't mind doing this more often if you don't,” Demyx offered with his normal cheery grin, “It gets me out of trouble with the others, they'd never expect me to be here.” 

 

Zexion sighed, knowing he would come to regret next words.

 

“I suppose… you're company wouldn't be all too distasteful… and we both get something out of it.” 

 

“Awesome,” Demyx quietly yissed with excitement, before slinging his bag back on his back. Zexion watched him begin to take his leave, almost wishing he courage to tell him to stay. It was odd, even in such a short time, Zexion felt as though Demyx would be someone nice to have around. 

 

“i better go before your bodyguards toss me out themselves.” 

 

“Of course...thank you again…” 

 

From that moment on things weren't the same.

  
  


“Hey, Zexy, you coming to meet up tonight?”

 

“Demyx you know I'm not one for parties.”

 

“but I'll be there!! If you want, you can stick with me if you get too uncomfortable.” 

 

“Aren't you normally the dj?” 

 

“Not this time around, we're going to the outdoor skating rink.”

 

“I don't have any clothes for such an occasion,” Zexion quickly chided, in hopes that Demyx would give in but it was to no avail. 

 

“you can borrow something from me. I promise I'll keep you safe, you don't have socialize.” 

 

Zexion pursed his lips, his anxiety rising just at the thought of all those people being around. 

 

“I… you're not going to let me say no are you?” 

 

“I won't force you, but I do want you get out, get some fresh air. Xaldin and Lexaeus should be there, if for whatever reason i can't be there for you, they can take you.” 

 

Zexion felt a frown form on his face as he sighed. 

 

“Very well…” 

 

“Really!? Awesome!” 

 

“Demyx, keep it down!” 

 

“Sorry…” Demyx mumbled as Zexion closed his book. 

 

“It's getting late, so i'm guessing this party should be starting soon.”

 

“oh right! Come on, let's get you in some appropriate clothing.”

 

**───●───**

 

“Get me some of whatever your drinking,” Larxene cooed with the usual smirk as she waved Marluxia off, who was gliding off to the bar to get a margarita or two. 

 

“So i know you've noticed right,” Larxene began as she leaned against the table, Luxord raised a brow as Xigbar stole his drink.

 

“Depends on what we're noticing. We talking about the fact that Zexion came out his room for once, Xemnas being possessive Saïx, or Vexen staring Marluxia’s ass majority of the time.”

 

“I'm willing to guess it's the last one was the pinpoint, but please by all mean, expand on the other,” Xigbar chided in snarky tone. 

 

“You know, he came to Marluxia's door today only to complain about his appearance. Said he looked atrocious. I just think he hates when Marluxia looks better than usual, cause it makes it harder to keep it in his pants.” 

 

“What a sad man,” Xigbar began, reaching for his drink only to find an empty cup in return, courtesy of his boyfriend, “it's a shame he just won't come out the closet.” 

 

“It really is, considering the fact that we've already had sex,” Marluxia began bringing back drinks for the table. Everyone looked at him shock as he sipped his strawberry margarita, his one demeanor seemingly unchanged.

 

“no fucking way. How did you even manage that?” 

 

“We were at frat house party, we were both really drunk and he gave me head. Simple as that. I think this is how this whole mess started to begin with.” 

  
  


Xigbar could barely hold in his laughter as Larxene and Luxord pursed their lips, a grin spreading across their face as they tried to contain themselves.

 

“You think it'll piss him if we take you home,” Xigbar teased, bumping his hip against Marluxia’s, only for Marluxia to bump back. 

 

“Nice try, but I believe Luxord has the better pick up lines,” Marluxia teased back, Larxene cackling once more.

 

“Let's be honest, between the both of us, I'm the one with the better everything.” 

 

“I wouldn't go that far, Luxord.”

  
  


“You sure Xigbar,” Larxene cooed with a sneaky grin, as Xigbar glared back at her.

 

“Can it blonde, I could easily cancel your no dick diet.” 

 

“Try me bitch,” Larxene spat in non-threatening tone as Luxord bursted into laughter.

 

“So what's up with Zexion, it's unheard of to see him anywhere outside of study hall,” Marluxia asked picking up a strawberry piece in his drink to eat.

 

“It looks like anti-social twinkie has taken a liking to the social twinkie, Demyx.”

 

“Ahhh, how adorable… they're kinda cute together,” Marluxia mumbled watching the two as they mingled, with Zexion clinging on dearly to Demyx and Demyx kept Zexion close.

 

“Awww, and here I thought Zexion hated everyone equally.” 

 

“I'm surprised he hasn't ran off yet, the boy got major social anxiety if I've ever seen any.” 

 

“So are they dating yet, or is Zexion still trying refuse all human emotion?” 

 

“Dunno,” Larxene began looking over at the two, “apparently Demyx sneaks in during his off time and brings him sweets to eat.” 

 

“That would probably be because of me,” Xigbar noted in thought, “I did tell him that the dork often forget basic humans needs.” 

 

“Wait, are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?” 

 

“Larxene, you sly devil, don't you dare.” 

 

“Oh come on Luxord, we all know Demyx is too dumb to read the signs, and Zexion won't spill the tea to save his life, if we all play witch doctor for a little bit made they'll stop beating around bush.” 

 

The three boys looked at each other before looking back at her, their faces holding a sea of emotions. 

 

“It might be fun…” Marluxia began, before Xigbar wrapped his arms around each boy's waist.

 

“Well, I'm in. After all, sneaky mischief is my pass time.” 

 

“I'm assume I don't have a choice at this point,” Luxord grumbled, taking a gulp of his drink, as Marluxia sighed. 

 

“Fine. We're in, now what did you have in mind?”

**───●───**

 

“What… is this,” Zexion began as the dirty blonde held out a seemingly fruity drink. 

 

“It's a strawberry daiquiri. Sweet but slightly alcoholic. I thought you might like it, and it'll take the edge off,” Demyx explained, as Zexion took the cup in meek fashion. The man gave it his usual uncertain glare before looking back up at the blonde and taking a sip. 

 

“It's….not that bad.”

 

“Great, I had a feeling you would like it.” 

 

“Thank you for drink, Demyx,” Zexion mumbled shyly as he felt an all too dorky smile creep across his face. He wasn't use to such a behavior from himself, the bubbly feeling he always got when Demyx gave him his usual cheery smile. It was unusual but… it felt nice. Felt good, even.

 

“I'm glad i could teach you for once today,” Demyx cooed pleasantly, as the two found themselves falling to their usual autopilot of intertwining their fingers loosely, primarily to calm Zexion.

 

“It was strange… but enjoyable. I guess we can both learn something from each other. I didn’t think skating would be so hard to master.” 

 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm happy you weren't hurt, too.” 

  
  


“Say, do you ever enjoy when I teach you about the kind of stuff i know.” 

  
  


“Of course I do, even though i don't always get what you're talking about at first. You always get so enthusiastic about it, I think it's one of the few times you don't act so shy.”

 

Zexion blushed a bit at the response, feeling it spread across his face as Demyx explained. 

 

“That's...very kind of you, Demyx. You know you don't have to listen to those lecture if you don't want to.” 

 

“No way man, If you're enjoying yourself, than, even if I'm not interested, I'll at least give it a listen. You always look so happy, it's cute.”

 

“Demyx, you're honestly too kind--” Zexion cooed softly, only to be cut off  at the sound of another familiar voice.

 

“Well, well, well, look who decided to come out the cocoon. It’s good to see you out and about.”

 

“Oh hey Xigbar, what’s up,”  Demyx cheered with a curt nod, as Xigbar leaned against the nearby brick wall.

 

“Well, I thought I’d give this introverted nobody a small greeting from the outside world.”

 

Zexion pouted, his glared pointed and sharp towards the one-eyed man as he placed an arm around the shorter male. This entire situation reeked of trouble. Let’s be honest anything with Xigbar reeked of trouble.

 

“Say, You and Demyx seem to be low on your drinks, Demyx why don’t you go get some refills,” Xigbar offered with his wide grin, causing Demyx to a quick “oh” as he took both cups, letting go of Zexion’s in the process. 

 

“I’ll be back in a second,” Demyx hummed, before excusing himself from the two and gliding off to the bar. After a moment, the air between the two nobodies became tense as Xigbar squeezed Zexion’s shoulder a little harder, pulling him closer to around harsh whisper distance, which was way too close for Zexion’s taste.

 

“What is it that you could possibly want from me, Xigbar?”

 

“Alright, listen you little twink, we know you like the dork, okay.”

 

Zexion frowned.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You’ve got bad case of the gays for Demyx, you know it, we know it, it’s clear as day.”

 

Zexion’s frown deepened, as he crossed his arm, anger swelling as the two continued.

 

“I am not-- why would you-- What would make you think that?! We’re nobodies, we don’t feel!!”

 

“Okay okay, let me put it this way. You ever feel like you’re anticipating the next time you see him. Find yourself smiling more often. Even, I don’t know, waking up with morning wood--”

 

Zexion swiftly jabbed Xigbar in the side, causing a low chuckle to irrupt.

 

“Don’t worry kiddo, it’s just called being in love. Just because we’re nobodies doesn’t mean we can Identify the things we use to own.”

 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“You know what else is dumb? Denial. Just admit it, you like him. It’s not the end of the world.”

 

Zexion rolled his eyes as he re-crossed his arms, only for his gaze to hit his dirty blonde companion as the two locked eyes. Demyx waved at him, and Zexion found himself waving back, his expression softening at the sight.

 

“See? You got the hots for him. That’s totally fine, but the point i want to send here is that we want to help you.”

 

“Wait, who the hell is we?”

 

“So you do like him?”

 

“That’s not what I said-- Xigbar!!”

 

“You didn’t say no.”

 

Zexion found himself at a loss for words as he looked away.

 

“....I hope you know that if I had a choice, you would’ve been the last person I’d tell.”

 

Xigbar grinned wickedly.

 

“That’s my boy. Now, listen closely.”

  
  


**───●───**

 

“You gotta be fucking with me, I’m not talking to that dimwitt.”

 

“You’re the one who initiated this,” Marluxia countered in cool tone, as he sipped on his margarita.

 

“Why can’t you do it, Marluxia, you’re...suave enough to get him to do anything.”

 

Marluxia glare for moment at Larxene before huffing out a sigh, standing upright.

 

“You owe.”

 

“Munchies tonight are on me.”

 

Marluxia began to glide off, looking back for a moment as he watched both blonde wave him off. He prepare himself putting on the his best face as slid right next to Demyx.

 

“Oh hey, Marluxia,” Demyx cheered as Marluxia swooped in beside the boy.

 

“Hey, Demyx, what’re you up to? No DJing tonight?”

 

“Nah, I’m actually accompanying Zexion today, I was lucky enough to persuade him to tag along.”

 

“I saw, consider this event a miracle, honestly.”

 

“Believe me, I do,” Demyx chuckled as the bartender gave him his drinks. 

 

“So, is the situation exactly what some of us are thinking?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Like are we dating?”

 

Marluxia nodded with his casual smirk.

 

“Ah man, I wish. He so cute, but he certain that being the nobodies we are, we don’t know what love feels like.”

 

“Do you believe that?”

 

“Oh, absolutely not, if we remember the feeling, we can experience it. I’m sure we had hearts at some point.”

 

“Huh...that might’ve been the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Marluxia began as he looked down for a moment, thinking about his own research on their form of being, “Do you think that he really believes that, though? Maybe, he’s just looking for a reason to believe otherwise. Maybe, he’s says those things to protect himself.”

 

“From what though?”

  
  


“Maybe you can ask him that one day.”

 

“I’d be lucky if he’d told me his favorite color,” Demyx sighed, taking a quick swig of his drink.

 

“Well, that’s where we want to help you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We wanna help you get with Zexion.”

 

“Wait, who’s we?”

 

“I can only let you know if you’re willing to do this. Are you in?”

 

“Well, I mean… this isn’t a setup or anything right? ‘Cause I worked hard to get where i am with Zexion.”

 

“Of course, I give you my word.”

 

“Then I suppose, it wouldn’t hurt right.”

 

“Right. Now, listen carefully, okay?”

 

**───●───**

 

“It’s as simple as that.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Zexion grumble quietly, as Demyx came rolling back over. 

 

“Sorry, to keep you guys waiting, i hope i wasn't too long.” 

 

“No no, not all-- say why don't you two join me back at the table with the rest of the gang?” 

 

“Sure, if Zexion’s up for it,” Demyx hummed with a smile. Zexion looked over at the him, his face a light shade of red as he looked over at the blonde next to him. 

 

“I suppose it's fine--” 

 

“Guys, we got a 626, we need to scram!”

 

“What!?” 

 

“Damn it,” Xigbar hissed under his breath, tossing his cup aside. 

 

“Sounds like our sign to go. We'll talk later, Xigbar,” Demyx stated in much more serious tone, grabbing Zexion’s and after tossing their drinks as well. Zexion looked between the two men, more confused than ever.

 

“what's going on?”

 

“Party’s over is all, you know we can't be seen all together like this.” 

 

“Of course..” Zexion murmured with surprise to his tone as the two began to skate off to find a vacant alley. The shorter male found himself slowly panicking as they tried to find an escape route. Demyx manage to swing the two around a few buildings, finding a seemingly empty alleyway, giving a quick look around to make sure the coast is clear.

  
  


“We should be okay, right?”

 

“Yeah don’t worry about it--”

 

“Hey!! Who’s down there!?”

 

The two whipped their head to the two ends of the alley, before looking back at each other, a state of panic written on both of their faces. 

 

“Let’s just hurry up and open the portal.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

**───●───**

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Larxene groaned as the four nobodies race down the abandoned alleyways, a group of officer follow pursuit of the group as the made haste around Hollow Bastion.

 

“Okay this is getting fucking ridiculous, we gotta break off or something,” Xigbar huffed looking behind them as the authorities gained momentum.

 

“Well, then let’s split up and then regroup back at the dorms,” Marluxia ordered as he signaled Larxene to take their own escape route together. The four broke off into separate way, with Larxene and Marluxia’s route definitely being the more difficult route, landscape wise. As the two raced to beat their impending doom, Marluxia began look for more risky detours.

 

“Larxene, the electrical line.”

 

“What!? Isn't that risky!?”

 

“better than getting caught.” 

 

Larxene gave a curt nod in agreement, and not before long, the two were stunting their way up to the power lines. Their movement became quicker with the new found energy the skates.

 

"Well I guess you can tell Vexen this his improvements were an actual success… i can't believe i just used success and Vexen in the same sentence.” 

 

Marluxia huffed a brief laugh. 

 

“Let's just get to a better escape point, then we can start bullying people again.”

 

“Hey, we should totally grab dinner on the way home.”

**───●───**

 

“Hey, are you alright?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine,” Zexion quietly heaved, as Demyx checked outside the dorm room, seeing Xigbar and Luxord doing the same as they tried not to laugh. The three locked eyes with one another, Demyx found himself mouthing if the coast was clear, to which Luxord mouthed out ‘which one?” 

 

‘Must be referring to Xemnas as well,” Demyx thought as he mouth back ‘Both’ as they both tried not to laugh, watching as Xigbar crept from his dorm room to check the corner, only to quickly run back, mouthing  both get to get inside. Demyx quietly close his door, he turned to see a nearly broken Zexion, the boy's anxiety flying off the roof. 

 

“Oh no, Zexion, dude what's wrong,” Demyx whispered in worried tone, taking Zexion’s shaky hands. 

 

“S-Sorry, I-I-I don't mean to worry you--” 

 

“No, hey, don't worry, here let's get the skates off,” Demyx hummed ever so quietly as he pointed his bed, leading Zexion’s trembling body over to the bed. 

 

“A-Are we gonna be okay,” Zexion frantically ask, trying to keep his voice lowered. Demyx nodded, wiping a tear that was rolling down his cheek. In that moment, Demyx froze for a split second as more tears began to roll down his face.

 

“Zexion we'll be fine--” 

 

“I-I know, I just...I just feel really bad now, a-and it's making me panic and I--” 

 

Demyx knelt down, wiping off more tears, as Zexion fail to follow up with more words. 

  
  


“Hey, look at me, everything will be alright, okay?”

 

Zexion nodded as Demyx placed his hands against the other’s tear stained cheeks. 

 

“Promise me.. please,” Zexion mumbled, as he grasped one Demyx’s hands for himself, melting the hole where Demyx’s heart should be. 

 

“I promise. After all, running away to safety is kinda my thing,” Demyx quietly jokes, bringing somewhat of a smile to Zexion’s face.

 

“Now let's get out of these skates and maybe go get some dinner when the coast is clear, hm?” 

 

Zexion nodded again as he began to find peace with himself, his trembling coming to a halt, even when he lamented the loss of Demyx’s hands, and as the the boy put away their skates, and search a comfy long sleeves tee to put on, as Zexion still felt bit of guilt.

 

“Oh my fucking god, that sounds so fucking good right now,” Larxene groaned , as she leaned against the wall of an alley in Radiant Gardens, holding her phone for Marluxia to hear as well. 

 

“Quit having orgasms over the phone, Larxene,” Xigbar rebuked, as Marluxia began looking at his phone for direction. 

 

“You know what Xigbar, suck my heartless dick. I'm sure it'll fix the empty hole in your chest  when i finish c--” 

 

“I found the spot,” Marluxia interrupted, cause Xigbar to burst into laughter on the other side, “Xigbar I'll text you the address.”

 

“Are the two new lovebirds joining us,” Luxord asked, peaking Larxene interest.

 

“Of course they are!! My little pet project isn't done yet,” Larxene squeaked as Marluxia began texting Xigbar and Demyx.

 

“Whatever, I'll let the kid know,” Xigbar grumbled, as he got ready to hang up.

 

“Oh-- I love you, Marluxia.”

 

“Yeah, we love you Marluxia.” 

 

“Love you too,” Marluxia responded flatly, still stuck in his phone.

 

“Eat my ass, Larxene.”

 

“Suck and swallow sweetie.” 

 

the two on the other end chuckled before hanging up. The was second of silence between the two best friends before Larxene grinned at Marluxia.

 

“Let me guess he's been drunk texting you.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I swear on Xemnas’ sex life I'm going to get you two together just watched.” 

 

“You're sudden desire to  play witch doctor scares me.” 

 

“Good. It should.”


	3. CHAPTER III: Roxas, Xion, Axel; Luxord, Xigbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm putting this here to clear up a few things that i forgot to mention last chapter. 
> 
> For starters, as the tags state, Marluxia does drag, his drag name is "Rosaria Primrose" as mentioned last chapter. 
> 
> Also these next few chapter are about to get pretty heated with NSFW and real tension based as tea is spilled and accidents start occuring. 
> 
> Other than that, i hope you enjoy!

“I told you going to the party wasn't a good idea,” Xion began as she plopped down on her bed, the redhead next to him sighing as they read their group chat text. 

“Still though i think we should've went with Ventus and Sora at the game,” Roxas mentioned, putting bass guitar back in it's case. 

“Touche.” 

“Have you texted your brother, at least, or Sora even?” 

There was an “oh shoot!” heard from more than one voice as Xion and Roxas pulled their phone in panic, leading to Axel to turn his head in confusion.

“I forgot, I'm suppose to meet up with Kairi!”

“I forgot to text my brother!” 

Axel shook his head in slight disappointment, crossing his arms as the Roxas typed away and Xion called her girlfriend.

“Hey… sorry, babe, I got caught up in practice… i promise i won't be late… let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you there… I love you too.” 

“You want us to drop you off,” Axel as she got up and scrambled for her things.

“That would be great, but first… what the heck do i wear!?” 

“I don't know, look through your wardrobe.”

“Roxas, doesn't help at al, it would take too long.”

“Fine, come on let's look through the closet and see,” Roxas responded as the three got up to start their mini adventure. The three searched about the rather large closet, filing through clothes bit by bit in a messy fashion pulling out articles of clothing in sloppy nature. After 5 minutes, they had assortment of all kinds of clothing picked from the much wider variety.

“Okay, now we gotta put something together,” Xion hummed in thought, as the boy helped her splay out the clothes. After 10 failed matchups and time reminder, Xion settled on a black open cut shirt, white jean skirt, and some wedged red converse with some miscellaneous golden accessories and one of Roxas’ jackets.

“Alright, alright how do I look,” Xion asked in exasperated tone, tucking a few strands behind her ear as per usual. Axel gave a quick clap  with a proud smile.

“Like a million dollars.” 

“Just don't do anything weird to my jacket, okay… you look wonderful.” 

“Thanks guys,” Xion hummed before pulling out her phone again to text Kairi, multi-tasking with some red lip tint and lip gloss.

“oh hey what did your brother say?”

“He said the game was great, and then went into a 5 minute rant about how Amazing Terra was.”

“Talk about lovesick, are they dating yet?”

“At this point, even I want them to. Apparently, though, Ventus has a date with someone this weekend. Some guy name Vanitas.”

“Vanitas,” Axel began in shock as the two began putting away left out clothes, “What’s a guy like him doing with an saint like Ventus?”

“Wait, you know him?”

“Yeah, he’s constantly seen around Xemnas, pretty sure he’s the principal’s son.”

“Principal Xehanort has a son?”

“Yeah-- don’t even think about it.”

“Eugh, too late--” Roxas’ disgust was interrupted by Xion rushing into the room, peering into the closet.

“Hey, I’m gonna take a lyft, Saix said he had some info to relay to you.”

Roxas shivered with a grimace at the name, with Xion nodding at Roxas’ reaction, and Axel huffing a sigh at the thought of the confrontation.

“Fine, be safe, okay, don’t do anything reckless--”

“Or weird,” Roxas added swiftly, making Xion shake her head.

“Just because you said that, I’m gonna do something freaky in your jacket,” Xion teased as she ran out for the room, causing Roxas to quickly panic.

“Don’t you dare!!-- Damn it, she’s gone.”

“You two are a mess, honestly.”

 

**───●───**

 

“Just this once, just this once!”  

“It’ll look bad, not really my thing.”

“Liar, come here let me show you,” Luxord began, pulling Xigbar over onto his lap. The two fidgeted and wailed about until Luxord got Xigbar in a locked position. 

“Curse you and your incredible thighs.” 

“Just let me do it just this once.” 

“Jeez, fine!! But i swear to god no cutesy business.” 

“Oh hush, a high ponytail won't kill you,” Luxord hummed, pulling at Xigbar hair tie. As Luxord brushed through his hair, he noticed the man typing away at something.

“Why in the world are you texting Vexen?”

“‘Cause I don't think getting drunk was the only reason why Marluxia and Vexen hooked up.” 

“You're curious about their relationship.” 

“Well, duh, for us, that's Boyfriend numero dos, why wouldn't I be a little curious. Besides, there's something he's not telling us.”

“You serve a good point, but shouldn't we confront Marluxia about it first?” 

“Maybe, but i have a feeling, Vexen will tell me something he won't.” 

Luxord shook his with a sigh as he finished up Xigbar’s hair. 

“There, all done.” 

“Huh, not bad,” Xigbar began as he peeked in his nearby mirror, before turning to face Luxord.

“He'll be fine, babe don't worry about it.”  Xigbar cooed with a voice laced with mischief, “If things go south….we blame it on Saix.. no one will talk back to Saix.”

“But you apparently, with the excuse that the dye in your hair makes you older than him and therefore he couldn't order you around.”

“Haha, yeah, now that’s what i call using your mistakes as your advantage.”

“I’ll never let you do your hair on your own again,” Luxord huffed as he put on his jacket.

“Look, like Hannah Montana said: everybody makes mistake.”

“I don’t know what’s worse, that you're quoting Hannah Montana….or that you’re using Hannah Montana as an excuse of a life lesson.”

“Let a man life a little, yeah,” Xigbar almost begged lightly, as they left the dorms as hushed tone. Luxord simply rolled his eyes as they crept over to Demyx’s dorm.

“Ay, mullet muffin, you guys ready,” Xigbar whispered, knocking against the door. Not even a second later, two heads peeped out the door, looking side to side before in front with great caution.

“Yeah, as ready as we'll ever be,” Demyx responded, slipping out with Zexion join to him by the hip. Xigbar and Luxord found themselves fighting the grins on their faces as they watched Zexion clinging tighter to Demyx than before, possibly due to all his drinking early taking a toll on his empty stomach, or otherwise.

“Let's make haste then, Saix is probably looming around anyone of these corners to bust us all.”

 

**───●───**

 

“Roxas, what are you doing?”

“I'm eating Ice Cream… the hell does it look like,” Roxas answered, mouth filled with Ice cream as he took another stab at the cold tub. He opened the refrigerator door and reached for the whipped cream. 

“Out the entire the tub,” Axel asked with a seemingly unamused face, as Roxas looked back with a sense of cluelessness, shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

“Have you even eaten a proper dinner today?”

“Of course I have,” Roxas began in a forced mature tone, straightening his posture, as swung his spoon about with every word, “after all, that is what we freshly proclaimed adults in the hell hole that is college do. Eat healthy balanced dinner before 9:00 pm so that we fully digested by bedtime to be ready for our impending doom!... definitely.”

“Roxas… put down the ice cream…” Axel ordered, only for Roxas to squint in defiance.

_ “Never. This is the one choice i make with no influence." _

“Don’t make me go after you.”

“You’ll never take me alive,” Roxas hissed before dashing off with the tub of ice cream and can of whipped cream, Axel following in pursuit.

“A-Ay!! Get back here!”

“I’m not going back to Jail!!”

Roxas made a swift beeline for the stairs, summoning one of his keyblades to chuck at Axel. Scrambling to his bedroom, Roxas launched himself onto his bed, crawling to the far corner, like a cat cornered in alleyway. Bursting through the door, Axel summoned his chakrams, rushing in front him.

“You ready to fucking die?!”

“AH, UH-- I’M A BAD BITCH YOU CAN’T KILL ME!”

Axel lowered his chakram just a bit, as his facade faded, and the two bursted into laughter.

“How the hell am I supposed to respond to that !?”

“I don’t know,” Roxas cackled, as their weapons vanished, him setting his sad excuse for food aside.

“Aren’t you the theater geek extraordinaire? I’m sure you’ve got something under the damsel in distress department,” Axel cooed in teasing manner, as Roxas got up, his eyes in a squinted glare.

“Oh yes, _ I shall call for my knight in shining armor, and pray to the light that he arrives to save my from my untimely demise _ .”

“But Princess, I could be the knight you so desperately desire!”

“No you can’t you’re holding me hostage,” Roxas began in goofy tone, wheezing towards the end as their facade broke once more. 

“Roxas, you’re terrible at this!”   


“No, you are!”

“No, no, I’m great at this, I don’t make correction about our aimless plot and cause disruption during scenes,” Axel jokingly explained, only for Roxas to playfully jab him.

“Oh, now we’re roleplaying, are we.”

_ “I mean, if you want to--” _

“Axel, shut up,” Roxas laughed holding his stomach, but the notion only gave way to goofier idea. Axel snickered as he rushed off to the extra room they had just next to Roxas’.

“Axel? What are you up to?”

“Something amazing.”

 

**───●───**

 

“You sluts, you order without us,” Xigbar began, as the four nobodies entered the empty restaurant, his voice catching the attention of the two sitting in the booth.

“Oh, heey, well look who it is, two twinkies and the pirate squad.”

“Oh, I see Legally blonde is still up and at it at the wee hours of 2am,” Xigbar hummed as the boys set their stuff down and heading, with Xigbar giving Luxord his order. Marluxia huffed a laugh, as the older male sat down, Zexion joining Xigbar as they sat down.

“Where would the fun be in a quiet Larxene?”

“Touche.” 

“Soooooo, Zexion,” Larxene began, playing with her straw as she narrowed her focus down towards the scientist, “you and the brainless dj.” 

“what about it?”    
  


“Was that a ‘yeah i wanna hookup’ response or….”

“and I'd answer that why?”

Zexion’s face reddened as he glared back.

“Because I'm the leader of this whole operation.”

“of course you are.” 

“Oh! So it was a yes. Goodie. While you're with him try to beat the dumb out of him,” Larxene hummed with a cackle before Luxord and Demyx can back, the four boyz fixing their seat accordingly.

“Speaking of goodie, what a perfect time for you boys to join us,” Larxene cooed, only causing the the two to look at each in worry.

“Well that can't be good.” 

“Shut up, Demyx, what the hell do you know?!” 

“Hey, don't be so rude. I was just being honest.”

“We should head out to Twilight Town and do something this weekend,” Marluxia finally proposed, catching everyone's attention.

“Like a triple dating thing,” Demyx asked in genuine curiosity, making Zexion quietly blush at the thought.

“Sounds like fun enough to me,” Xigbar hummed leaning back against the booth, placing an arm over Luxord’s shoulder. 

“What're we thinking about doing, however,” Luxord began in cool tone, as he crossed his arms, with the rest actually pondering an answer.

“There's a festival going on next week, if that would strike interest,” Zexion mentioned, luring in everyone's attention.

“You must be talking about the Floral Gardens festival.”

“Not bad. Heard the place gets lit pretty fucking fast, spring break rush and all,” Xigbar followed after Marluxia as the others nodded in agreement.

“Sounds like the perfect place, it's pretty spacious too, lots to do and look at.”

“Then it's settled. Festival this weekend,” Larxene began as the four boys’ order turned their attention, “a date at the festival. This should be fun.”

 

**───●───**

 

“Wow, talk about damsel in distress,” Axel purred as he rested his head on his hands, laying stomach down against the bed, as Roxas fixed his pink rose dress.

“I wasn't aware my knight was so… promiscuous,” Roxas mumbled, grin on his face nonetheless, as he fixed his garter belts. Axel watched on in awe as he catches a glimpse of what else was in store under the fluffed soft pink dress. 

“So what are you, my dear damsel?  Princess? Pauper? Magical babe even?” 

“Just a Princess. I leave the pauper gig to Sora… hey, maybe we should persuade Sora and Riku in a foursome roleplay... I'm not fucking that silver-headed wannabe dom, though,” he rambled, putting on some deep scarlet lip tint  with anticipation, sparking something new even in Axel. 

“You know you might be onto something…”

“Well, why not ask him now, since you don't seem against it.”

“Talk about kinky.. you're idea though so you ask,” Axel hummed, as Roxas swiftly turned to look over his shoulder with a grin.

“Only when I'm bored. Besides, someone has to be between the two of us. You're far too professional to do something that could get you in trouble.”

“Touche… but since you want to be daring, let's reach for stars. House Party. Tomorrow.”    
  


Roxas’ grin widened before he jumped on the bed and scrambled to sit on Axel’s lap. 

“No fucking way. You serious?” 

“Yeah why the fuck not? I'm the sure the frat will want in too on the party.” 

“who else are we inviting then?” 

“Everyone, if that's what you want.” 

“Fuck yeah! It's a Friday, why hold back?” 

“Okay, then i guess we have some posting and preparations to do, and you gotta dork to talk to.” 

“.... dare me to go to the store dress like this?” 

“You're a mess Roxas.”

“You love it,” Roxas cooed giving a sloppy kiss, lip tint smearing against Axel’s lips like he'd hoped for, before getting up. 

“Hey what about our roleplay sex,” Axel semi whined, reaching out for his fleeing boyfriend. 

_ “If you want your reward you must earn it, my fair knight… _ that and I'm not bored right now.” 

Axel groaned from where he laid on the bed, as

“way to be a tease.” 

“You started it.”

**───●───**

 

“Hey, you coming home with us tonight,” Luxord aske, as everyone began leaving the restaurant.

“Do you two want me to?”

“Well, as far as I go, for more than just sex, if I'm honest. I can't say the same for Xigbar.”

“Oh? Well i mean if that's what you want, I don't mind.”

“Sorry to interrupt you two,” Zexion quietly chided, causing the two taller men to turn to look behind them, “may i have a word with Marluxia?” 

“Oh, yeah go ahead.”

“Thank you,” Zexion murmured before taking Marluxia’s hands to pull him aside. Luxord looked over at Demyx who was also very confused as the rest of the gang continued walk, with Marluxia and Xigbar bickering about something.

“You know what that was about?” 

“Beats me, he just said he need a moment and then rushed off over to you and Marluxia.”

“Huh. Maybe they're talking about their Science club stuff.”

“Who knows…”

“So far do you think you guys will get on that date? I hope you're aiming for third base.” 

“I'm just hoping for a ‘I love you too’ at best, if I'm being honest.” 

“Wow, talk about sappy. I'm sure he loves you.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“For starters, you guys have a pretty close relationship.” 

“I guess…” Demyx murmured, his demeanor changing as Zexion and Marluxia caught up with the others. 

“Sorry to keep you two waiting,” Zexion hummed, slight smile on his face as he took Demyx’s side. Luxord looked at Marluxia in question, to which the blue eyed beauty simply mouthed ‘tell you later’ with a grin.

“Alright mi amigos, this is where we part ways I'm afraid,” Xigbar declared in the middle of Larxene’s sentence, pissing her off. 

“Dorms. Are that-a way, and last i recall miss Larxene and the twink Zexion don't have one.”

“Larxene can sneak into my dorm, I'm sleeping with you guys tonight.” 

“Oooh, today must be my lucky day then. Thanks, Luxord.” 

“Thank me later.” 

“Zexion can stay with me, then,” Demyx offered, earning a nod from the shorter male.   
  


“Well you three enjoy your threesome, and you two… enjoy whatever cute gay shit you two do, I'm crashing.” 

“Good night, Larxene.” 

“Shut up, Demyx.”

“Rude.”

**───●───**

 

“So what do you think?” 

“I would love to but…” Sora began with a hum of thought, as Roxas groaned. 

“Lemme guess, your boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, you know he can be very possessive and gets very jealous easily. I'm not so sure he would oblige.”

“Do you think you can persuade him?” 

“Pretty please, babe. I'll owe you one.”

“Okay, fine, but I can't make any promises, okay.” 

“You're the best, Soras.” 

“It's nothing. I'll text you whatever he says.” 

“Thanks, love you.” 

“Love you too. Bye.”

The call ended and Roxas huffed sigh from he sat in Axel’s lap as the man made a list of things to get for the party.

“I'm sure he'll butter him up enough for the occasion.” 

“I don't even know what that twat’s so afraid of, anyway. I'm not gonna take his fucking boyfriend.” 

“But to him it's a possibility.” 

“Don't make excuses for him.” 

“I'm not, I'm just saying. I'm sure you'd be the same if you felt as though I was at risk at being taken.” 

“But then he doesn't trust him, and Soras is the second purest being on the planet, he would never do that to Riku.” 

“Who’s the first?” 

“My brother, and that's only because he's still a virgin. That's besides the point though. The point is, He should know that Soras would never leave him for anyone, just like I would never leave you. Why? Because when i fell  _ in _ love with you, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I'm know Sora feels the same. If Riku doesn’t realize that, then Riku is more of an idiot than i thought.” 

As Roxas finished his rant, he finally got a look at Axel’s look of surprise as pretty shade of pink ghosted over his face.

“What?” 

“I just...didn't know that was how you felt.” 

“Oh.. well now you know.” 

“Thanks, I love you too,” Axel murmured with a small dorky smile. Roxas smiled back, planting a soft peck on Axel’s lips, thumbs brushing against 

Both cheeks. 

“I love you more.. try not to forget it.” 

“Not in a million years,” Axel hummed in delighted tone.

“Now. What are we buying?” 

**───●───**

 

“I'm hitting the showers,” Marluxia began in docile tone, “Unless you want pink all over your sheets.” 

“Yeah, make that two,” Luxord hummed in agreement, only causing Xigbar roll his eyes. 

“You guys are no fun, it's sex first then showers.” 

“Shut up and let's go, Xigbar.”

“I'll wash your hair this time, so you won't steal my products,” Marluxia chided in, taking the man’s hand as Luxord collected their hygiene products.

“what can i say it's guilty pleasure of mine.” 

“You know you could just ask?”

“Where's the fun in that?” 

“Skipping all the filler to get to the fun part,” Marluxia cooed in sultry tone, pressing a kiss against his neck with a snicker and a smile.

“Well played, pinky, well played,” Xigbar hummed only for their conversation to be interrupted by Luxord pointing out something.

“Hey, isn't that Vexen,” He began as the three halted around the corner. This however, was not the best of ideas, as the blonde came to a halt as well, staring at the trio before groaning. 

“I don't have the energy to be dealing with three of you.”

“You say that like we're a bad thing.”

“Yes because three idiots like aren't a bad thing.” 

Marluxia frowned at the comment, but remained silent as the two next to him became immensely protective. 

“You're just mad cause we stole your boyfriend. No one told you to trap yourself in the closet.” 

“Not like you deserve him,” Luxord huffed, clinging onto Marluxia’s side, causing Vexen to roll his eyes with a sneer.

“Whoever told you that is liar.”

“Suuure, believe whatever you're telling yourself,” Xigbar cooed in sarcastic tone, dragging Marluxia with him as they passed by the blonde scientist, and the two hadn't notice, but Marluxia was sure to mouth his sorries to the man as he gave passing but saddened smile before being moved out of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter than the last two but i promise the next few will be very very long, and plot flooding at certain pinpoints.   
> Also i changed up the spacing too so i hope it's not too bothersome .
> 
> I hope you enjoy though!


	4. CHAPTER IV: BEFORE THE PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! So a little run down about this chapter.  
> Vanitas is about to become more important than I thought and because I just couldn't make enough content for Saix and Xemnas for one chapter (because a lot of their content starts after the party) I just decided to start this chapter early 
> 
> Now not everything will make sense at first but as more chapters continue people's positions like Vanitas Namine and the ORG will start to piece together and make more sense I promise.
> 
> Also, Disney peeps exist wrow

“Saïx, have you seen or heard Zexion, he's normally home by now,” Xemnas asked, as he passed the blue-haired male in the kitchen.

 

“Apparently, he dismissed his guards early on today and was seen with Demyx of all people,” Saïx answered with a bit of disbelief in his tone. Xemnas look in surprise as well, as he poured himself a glass of water, looking over at his lover. 

 

“With Demyx?” 

 

“Well to be specific, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, and Luxord.”

 

“He's made friends with other members?” 

 

“Seems like it, but more specifically with Demyx,” Saïx answered, showing pictures of the party at the skating rink.

 

“Well this is definitely a peculiar situation,” Xemnas mumbled, taking a sip of his water.

 

“So long as he doesn't interfere with our work I see no problem in their evolving relationship.” 

 

“Perhaps it's the very thing he needs to do better.” 

 

“Do better?” 

 

“He's been neglecting his health for his work, and while we need the research done as soon as possible, he’s no good to me dead. Perhaps, Demyx can change that.” 

 

“So you're okay with it?”

 

“For now… we'll see how things play out.” 

 

“Very well,” Saïx hummed softly, pressing a kiss as he passed the man, to start cooking. Xemnas was able to catch the man by one the belt loops on his pants, twirling him back his way and into his arms to give him a proper kiss.

 

“What were you thinking about cooking, my love,” he whispered against his lips, running his fingers through Saïx’s ponytail, silk baby blue hair slipping through each digit like silk. 

 

“Salmon. Did you have something else in mind?” 

 

“That actually sounds perfect,” the taller man hummed in docile tone as the other cupped one cheek, pressing a kiss to Xemnas’ forehead, “if you need me I'll be in the study.” 

 

“Alright--” Saïx began only to be interrupted by the sound of a notification. The two turned to look at the phone as it began to go off with notifications left and right, and the two felt each other's smile fall. 

 

“I'll see what is, how about you see to a bath after dinner.”

 

Xemnas hummed in affirmation, before pressing one more kiss against Saïx’s temple, leaving him to embrace shortly after to attend to other matters. 

  
  


Roxas:  **[** Hey guys me and Axel were thinking House party tomorrow night? **]**

 

Demyx:  **[** Hecc yea!! Count me in! **]**

 

Zexion:  **[** Since it's a Friday I suppose it wouldn't hurt **]**

 

Marluxia: **[** Sounds fun. **]**

 

Axel:  **[** There's a theme this time around though to spice things up **]**

 

Larxene:  **[** Ooh! Sounds like my cup of tea **]**

 

Luxord:  **[** It better not be fancy. Last time someone spilled an entire bottle of whiskey on my favorite dress shirt. **]**

 

Roxas:  **[** Nah, its fantasy dress up **]**

 

Xion:  **[** Like princess and fairies and shit **]**

 

Roxas:  **[** Honestly if it's in the fictional area, fucking do it **]**

 

Marluxia:  **[** Do you already know what you're dressing up as? **]**

 

Roxas:  **[** Oh, fuck yeah, I’ma be hot ass princess **]**

 

Luxord:  **[** Now that's something I'd paid to see **]**

 

Larxene:  **[** Please tell me you have a pole. **]**

 

Roxas:  **[** No, but like…. If enough people ask…  **]**

 

Xigbar:  **[** Oh fuck yeah, no pole dancing at this party is an actual offense **]**

 

Larxene:  **[** I vote Marluxia as first dance. **]**

 

Marluxia:  **[** _ I vote Larxene for partner dancer _ **]**

 

Larxene:  **[** Touché. **]**

 

Luxord:  **[** Wait, Roxas, can you actually pole dance? **]**

 

Roxas:  **[** I don't know, ask Axel. **]**

 

Larxene:  **[** Ooooooh, talk about freaky. **]**

 

Xigbar:  **[** If Roxas doesn't perform, this will go down, as the most disappointing party in history. **]**

 

Marluxia:  **[** I second this notion. **]**

 

Luxord:  **[** Third. **]**

 

Axel:  **[** Fourth. **]**

 

Xion:  **[** Fifth! **]**

 

Roxas:  **[** Fine!! But one show only **]**

 

Saïx:  **[** What time? **]**

 

Axel:  **[** starts at 9 pm. **]**

 

Xigbar:  **[** the earlier the better **]**

 

Saïx put down his phone having seen enough, deciding to put the device on mute for the time being, getting started on dinner instead, his mind however adrift somewhere else.

 

**───●───**

 

“Come on, babe, it could be fun,” Sora whined against Riku’s lips, his pout becoming more eminent Riku looked away.

 

“Sora, I don't know…” 

 

“Riku, it's just one night, my love..-- and if you don't want to then i won't either, but If we do it, we're in it together.” 

 

“You know how I feel about this sort of thing.”

 

“Do you not trust me then,” Sora asked as he sat up from he laid, tangled in Riku’s legs, the other boy following after in slight panic.

 

“No no no, no it's me I'm just--”

 

“-- paranoid? I know…” Sora murmured looking away in a hopeless sense of guilt. Riku raised Sora’s gaze by his chin, bring them eye to eye. 

 

“I trust you with my life--” 

 

“-- but not with your heart… Riku you can be honest.” 

 

The frown on Sora’s face grew bitter, shattering Riku’s heart.

 

“I know trust is something you don't do well with, even with yourself… but maybe this is the moment for us to change that,” Sora cooed with saddened smile as he ran a few fingers through his hair, “I wanna make sure you know that at the end of the day, you're the one I wanna come go home with and that you're worth coming home to.” 

 

“Sora…” Riku murmured with a small smile, thumb rubbing softly back and forth against his cheek. 

 

“It's true! You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!... and I may love Roxas and Axel, but doesn't mean I'm  _ in  _ love with them. I'm  _ in  _ love with  **_you_ ** . I want to marry you, have kids, and die old with you. Heck, If I could, I would have your babies,” Sora rambled, not even noticing the rise in color on Riku’s faces.

 

“Riku, I've been in love with you since I was 10. I'm 22 now, and that still hasn't changed…” Sora hummed sweetly, taking Riku’s free hand and intertwining it with his own, “and it will never change, not over some silly foursome, and I'm sure you feel the same way.” 

 

“Alright,” Riku sighed, watching Sora’s face light up although still holding a great amount of caution.

 

“Are you sure, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, you sold me.” 

 

“You know I mean it right, though, right? I wouldn't leave you for the world.” 

 

“I know, I just… I never doubted you… I just doubted me.” 

 

Sora gave an understanding look, pulling his boyfriend closer to him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

 

“You know I'll tell you the same thing ‘til the day you die right? You're worth it. You're more than worth it.”

 

“Yeah, I know… I just wish I could convince myself of it too sometimes…” Riku mumbled against Sora’s skin, earning a kiss from Sora against his temple.

 

“That's what I'm here for. To remind you of all the great things you do.” 

 

Riku gave a sappy smile, pressing a kiss in return against his neck, earning a loving hum as Sora ruffled Riku’s hair. 

 

“Hey, I'm gonna go get some ice cream, you want some,” Sora whispered, as the two silently separated. 

 

“Really? At 4 am?” 

 

“After sex munchies? Look don't judge me,” Sora laughed softly, crawling off Riku’s lap, putting on his underwear and Riku’s shirt.

 

“I'll have some of yours.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

“Oh, and Sora.”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“You know you're worth it too, right?” 

 

“...yeah,” Sora murmured sweetly, his smile softening as he looked back at Riku one last time before leaving the room.

 

“As long as you know, that's all that matters…”

 

**───●───**

 

“Would like to go?” 

 

“Only if you want to.” 

 

“Well, I asked you this time so that you decided for once,” Xemnas hummed, as he passed by the man, placing a kiss on his bare shoulder.

 

“I think it would be smart to attend the party, in case someone within our affiliation does something we rather not have on our record.” 

 

“That's one way to say yes,” Xemnas responded softly, as Saïx rummaged through the drawers for a proper shirt.

 

“The party is themed.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Fantasy. Should I start looking for outfits?” 

 

“We can look together,” Xemnas affirmed softly, pulling Saïx along with him to the bed. The two settled in under the sheets, with Saïx turning on one of the lamps on the nightstand.

 

“You're acting quite tense as of late.”

 

“You'll have to forgive me, my load of work has been quite stressful.” 

 

“Perhaps it's better we work on knowing when it's time to relax.”

 

Saïx turned his head a bit with a slight glare, only earning a slight grin and a raised eyebrow in return. 

 

“I'm just saying.” 

 

“If I may, I'd rather you not, my love.”

 

“Preference is noted, but slightly disregarded.”

 

“Xemnas.”

 

“I'm being honest is all. We're home, and alone at that. There's no need to be so stiff and formal.” 

 

Saix looked over with a knowing and slightly guilty pout, huffing out a sigh.

 

“Maybe it would be wise to take a break with spring break around the corner.”

 

“but we the begins for project Oblivion and Vanitas’ progress we could possibly--” 

 

“We can put in that matter of someone else's hands, just for a few days at least.”

 

“I don't think Xehanort would allow something like this.” 

 

“I'll have a chat with him about it.” 

 

Saïx gave a look of doubt, taking a deep breath and a give a small nod. 

 

“If you insist, I definitely wouldn't mind.” 

  
  


“Any ideas as to where?” 

 

**───●───**

 

Cold, but endearing. Not in good way, however, because that would imply that pain was wanted to get to this point, and while the burning in his throat from vomiting  _ the cigarette tar his body was rejecting  _ was far more distinctive than the throb of the bruises and more concerning injuries, it was that cold but endearing feeling that flooded ever nerve. Just for one second, the relief and comfort rushed in, blanketing the very bones in Vanitas’ body. 

 

“Jesus Christ, this shit is cold!” 

 

“That's the fucking point, Xigbar,” the boy chided, emerging from the icy waters with a deep breath, the numbness setting into his muscles with a sense of heaviness.

 

“why the fuck does your father have the water this cold?!”

 

“... please stop talking.” 

 

“Ohhh, what, is the pretty boy not up for banter today?”

 

Vanitas disregarded the witty remark, as he got out the pool, grabbing the nearby towel for a quick dry off.

 

“Seriously, the fuck is your problem?”

 

“The hell does it matter to you?”

 

Xigbar was able to catch Vanitas by the jaw as he passed by, bringing the shorter male painstakingly close.

 

“Hey, no need to get so fussy here, it's just a question of concern.”

 

“Ohh, how sweet of you,” Vanitas retorted sarcastically against his lips, “you are just  _ so  _ kind-- I just  _ can't seem to get enough of you, _ ” he hissed roughly, yanking the hand on his jaw, walking off out of the indoor pool area in their home.

 

“Your father wants your reports in his office.”

 

“I already gave them to him already.” 

 

“ ‘Was talking about your  _ health _ reports,” Xigbar corrected,  voice ring the room and out into the hall. Vanitas frowned, slinging the towel over his shoulder as he stopped to pick up his brand new pack of cigarettes and cellphone.

 

There was a missed call from Ventus, and a few messages from the frat, and Axel of all people. Vanitas dwindled on the first notification, only to settle for a text sent at a much more.. preferable time. Vanitas walked up to the small case of stairs into the living room, passing his father and a guest on his way to other side of the house.

 

“Ah, there you are. I just sent Xigbar to inform you--” 

 

“Of my doctor's checkup? Yeah, I' m aware.”

 

Vanitas went into the fridge of the nearby kitchen pulling out the pack of strawberries he bought earlier.

 

“Have you already attended to it?” 

 

“Nooo... I'm not really in the mood for a checkup at 3 am.”

 

Xehanort sighed, before dismissing the guest, only for Vanitas to promptly slam the refrigerator shut, bringing an uneasy silence.

 

“I'll attend to it in the morning,” Vanitas harshly murmured with a crude smile before grabbing a the strawberry pack and continuing on his path towards the bedroom. His body rejecting toxic shit in body was nothing new, but they were never considerate during medical procedures, often purposely putting the boy in hypovolemic shock with the excuse that he could handle it, and while he'd still be in one piece by the end of it, the pain of it still lingered far after the deeds were done. He often ran to Zexion for help if he was really injured and hoped he was quiet enough to not get caught by Xemnas and sent straight back home for him and Vexen to take care of. Marluxia was always responsible for the “aftercare” bullshit, checking to make sure that he was perfectly functional. It was always Ventus, however, who constantly checked in on him. It was always brief, but caring, and most of all it made Vanitas feel like he was still human.

 

**[** hey what's up, you called? **]**

 

**[** Oh, yeah, I was just checking in on you. **]**

 

**[** Checking in on me? **]**

 

**[** Yeah, you weren't looking so well at the store… i didn't want to say anything about it, I didn't think you'd be too happy about me pointing out. **]**

 

**[** Ven, I'm not gonna yell at you ‘cause you're worrying. I would never yell at you. **]**

 

**[** I know… **]**

 

**[** You're such shyguy you know that? **]**

 

**[** I'm not always like this? **]**

 

**[** Sure thing, Goldilocks. Hey, I'll be there in 5. **]**

 

**[** Wait what?! At 3 am? **]**

 

**[** Yeah is that a problem? You still with your prince charming? **]**

 

**[** No no, I just got home-- and he is not my sweet prince. **]**

 

**[** Great, which means I can still take the slot. **]**

 

**[** Vanitas, you're a dork for that. **]**

 

**[** Hey, I had to make my shot. **]**

 

**[** ...wasn't a perfect shot but it made points. **]**

 

**[** I'd like to think that's what matters. **]**

 

**[** I like to think the thought matters too. **]**

 

**[** Of course, but you already knew that, didn't you? **]**

 

**[** Yeah, yeah, just get over here before I fall asleep. **]**

 

**[** I shall arrive shortly, my sleeping beauty **]**

 

**[** I shall await for your arrival, my sweet prince **]**

 

**───●───**

 

“Honey, turn off the alarm.” 

 

“You're next to it.”

 

Sora grumbled, giving a few flimsy swings at the nightstand before giving the right smack. Sora turned over in the bed burying himself in Riku’s arms, his boyfriend pulling him in close to block the small slip of sunlight pouring into the room.

 

“You wanna sleep in today?” 

 

“Just a little… we have to go get costumes today…” Sora began, snuggling into the taller man, a sigh of relief filling the air as he settled for a moment. 

 

“Wait! I have to place in the orders with Kairi! We gotta get up now!!”

 

Riku found himself chuckling as Sora scrambled to get up and get ready. 

 

“Babe, come on we gotta get ready! we can buy breakfast on the way!”

 

“Or I can make it while you shower.”

 

“Oh! Right!! Make something quick-- oh, and give Kairi a call while you're at it!” 

 

Riku stretched on the bed, ruffling his hair a bit before checking his phone.

 

“No good morning kiss?”

 

There was silence before the sound of a door being abruptly shoved open as Sora launched himself towards the bed and into Riku’s arms causing the two tumble pleasantly to the other side of the bed. Sora hummed in delighted tone as he smothered the boy all round in kisses.

  
  


“Good morning, my angel,” Sora cooed seductively until Sora’s hands caught wind of something.

 

“Someone thinking about me too much in their dreams this morning,” Sora whispered sweetly against his pelvis, nipping lightly at Riku’s hips, earning an ever so quiet sigh of pleasure from his lover. 

 

“I would love to do the usual, and ride your morning wood out as a little good morning gift, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“but I'm saving my sexual appetite for the party.”

 

Riku gave an audible noise of displeasure, as Sora gave a few sultry kisses against his lips.

 

“Sorry, my love but you're on your own for this one. Try thinking of something nasty.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“....Oh! Like Xehanort having kids!”

 

“Oh-- eww!!” 

 

“Hahaha, see it worked!!”

**──────**

 

“Hey, you what's up?” 

 

“Nothing much, just making sure Sora doesn't lose his head with all this scrambling he doing.” 

 

“Tell me about it, Roxas has changed his outfit decision 3 times.”

 

“What caused him to settle?”

 

“When he realized he had a twin brother and there  _ two _ blonde Nintendo princesses with a brunette to finish the set.”

 

“Great, I'll be sure to let Sora know.”

 

“Yeah, oh and he's decided you and Axel’s outfits too.”

 

“Did he now?”

 

“Yeah, to which, I must say… I'm sure you'll like it.” 

 

“That can't be good.” 

 

Kairi laughed warmly on the phone as Riku set Sora’s breakfast on the bar counter.

 

“Well, I can't wait to see. We'll be there shortly.”

 

“Please do, cause if Roxas complains about Sora not being here again--” 

 

“I WANT MY BABY,” Roxas interrupted Xion, making Riku roll his eyes.

 

“We'll be there soon, don't worry.” 

 

“Alright, love you Riku, don't die on the way here.” 

 

“Love you too, Kairi, and no promises.” 

 

**───●───**

 

“Who's phone is it?”

 

“It's yours…” Vanitas mumbled in a drowsy tone, as they shuffled about in the bed. Ventus turned in Vanitas’ arms, reaching for the buzzing device on the pillow.

 

“mnn… hello?”

 

“Ventus, get up we gotta get you ready.”

 

“Ready for what?”

 

“For the party!!”

 

“Oh, Roxas…” Ventus whined weakly, catching Vanitas’ attention.

 

“No, no Roxas nothing, you need to get out more often.” 

 

“But I'm still tired…”

 

“We can take a nap together with Sora after we get dressed.”

 

“Fine… but I have a plus one.” 

 

“Oh is it your new boyfriend?”

 

“Roxas.”

 

“ What, I'm just saying what's true, besides its about time. I was about to cunt punt Terra if he made you wait any longer.”

 

“Roxas!” 

 

“Just saying! The new boy sounds like one hell of a bad boy.” 

 

“I swear…” Ventus grumbled as Roxas cackled.

 

“I leave you to it, though. I'll be waiting for you.” 

 

“I'll try not to disappoint,” Ventus huffed before hanging up, tossing his phone aside. Vanitas retracted his head from the crook of Ventus’ neck.

 

“So I'm the new boyfriend now?” 

 

“Try asking that question after our date tomorrow.” 

 

“It's not a no though, right?”

 

Ventus looked over at Vanitas, unamused look clear as day on his face until Vanitas placed a soft kiss on his nose.

 

“Hey, that's cheating,” Ventus quiet squeaked, placing a hand on Vanitas’ cheek, “How am I supposed to give you an honest answer when you're being mushy and sweet like that.” 

 

“What do you mean, you cheat all the time by being cute.” 

 

“No, I don't.”

 

“Yes, you do. You know how many times I snuck out the house just to buy you ice cream, and nearly got both of our asses handed to us in high school. All because you said ‘pretty please Van’. That’s cheating cause that’s a request too cute to back down.”

 

“Okay, yes, but I didn't think you would do it.” 

 

“Why wouldn't I?”

 

“I don't know why wouldn't you?”

 

“I don't know that's why I'm asking you,” Vanitas answered as they began to laugh, with Ventus falling short of an answer.

 

“Fine, you win this time, but I'm still not giving you an official answer ‘til tomorrow.”

 

“Sweet. Oh and change of plans on that one I'll just stay with you and we can go eat breakfast too while we're at it.”

 

“Seems like a fair exchange.” 

 

“Don't try and cover it up, I know you enjoy having me here,” Vanitas quietly joked against his skin, wrapping an arm around Ventus’ stomach, only acquiring a hidden smirk from the boy as he fakely attempted to push Vanitas away in a playful tone.

 

“Not if it boosts your big ego.”

 

“ _Like_ _Beyonce Big ego, or just... regular big ego, cause either is y’know--”_

 

“Vanitas!” 

 

“Okay! I shall press no further.” 

 

“Come on, we got get ready to go… you goof.” 

 

**───●───**

 

“Marluxiaaaa! I’m in the mood for the theatrics,” Larxene declared in an enthusiastic tone, sweeping the curtains in the room open, with a swing to her hips. Marluxia mostly paid no mind, as he packed up most of his make-up equipment nice and neat in a bag.

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Meaning I wanna go all out with this outfit!” 

 

“Well do what you think is best, but I'm doing Ulala from Space channel 5… spy outfit.” 

 

“Oh fuck yes, that's perfect for you!”

 

“I know.”

 

“I'm making Xigbar do Pine then….haha rockets on his ass,” Larxene snorted before realizing the boy taking his leave.

 

“Hey, where you going?” 

 

“Zexion’s place, he… asked a favor from me last night that I agreed to.” 

 

“Well, you better come back to me before the party.” 

 

“No promise… but I'll try.” 

 

“Thank youuuu. Text me when you get there so i know Axel snap you outta existence or something.” 

 

“Will do.. I'm gonna tell him you said that too.” 

 

“Fucking do it.” 

 

**───●───**

 

“Hey, I'll come to get you okay? Just give me the word and I'll head over.” 

 

“Very well, thank you again for the hospitality,” Zexion hummed softly with a smile.

 

“Of course no problem, Zexy. Oh, you have an idea what you're dressing up as.”

 

“Marluxia wants to dress me up as Cinderella.”

 

“Like the stories right? Not like… our classmate, right?” 

 

“Yes, like the stories,” Zexion quietly laughed, dorky smile unknowingly plastered on his face.

 

“Well, maybe we can match,” Demyx cheered sweetly as he smiled back.

 

“I would like that very much,” Zexion hummed as his expression softened, making Demyx gleam with excitement.

 

“Well, don't let me hold you here any longer. I'll see you tonight.”

 

“Okay... I.. I look forward to tonight,” Zexion stated shyly, seemingly meaning to say something else, something more.

 

“As do I,” Demyx started with a smile, as the boy left the dorm.

 

**───●───**

 

“I for one, think it's actually… quite enjoyable.” 

 

“Xemnas, what will the rest think of you dressed like this!?”

 

“Does it matter, if they get out of line, I most certainly won't hesitate to put them back into their place. Besides, I think it looks quite nice.”

 

“Please, I insist, between the two of us you should try being the prince.”

 

“It's fine my love, beside your much more fitting to be the prince in this pair.”

 

Saïx gave a sigh before fixing the coat of his outfit.

 

“Do  _ you _ not like it, Saïx?”

 

“N-No, of course, I do, I just--”

 

“Feel embarrassed?” 

 

“No!...well…”

 

“You're just not used to it?” 

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“Well there's a first for everything,” Xemnas hummed in a sort mischievous way, “who knows maybe tonight you'll end up topping.”

 

“Xemnas!” 

 

“Just saying.” 

 

**───●───**

 

“Or once Larxene, I like what you think,” Xigbar began with a snarky grin, “especially the rockets on my ass part.” 

 

“I for one think it's a great idea. Are you gonna be pudding then?”

 

“Mmm, probably, which mean I get to make wig jokes.”

 

“Well could always match and both be jaguar?”

 

Larxene looked and starred at Luxord for a whole minute before looking away.

 

“you're lucky I don't hate you, otherwise that be a terrible plan.” 

 

“While you guys decide I'm gonna get this outfit ready...hah…. rockets on my ass.” 


	5. CHAPTER V: PLAYING AROUND BEFORE THE PARTY

“My baby!” 

 

“Mmhahahaha, Roxas,” Sora laughed, as the boy ran over to Sora, pulling him into the blonde's arm, Roxas spreading kiss across his cheeks and neck. 

  
  


“I missed you,” Roxas cooed sweetly against his cheek, earning more giggles from Sora himself.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“Don't forget us,” Kairi joked with a smirk, as Xion and Namine peered out from the changing room.

 

“Hey guys, what's up!”

 

“Hi Sora,” Namine softly cheered with a wave as Xion joined.

 

“Thank god you're finally here, Roxas can finally shut up.” 

 

“whatever Xion you're just mad cause you, Namine, and Kairi aren't goals like we are.”

 

“Sure thing, Roxas.”

 

“Hey,the reunion is super cute or whatever, but you guys have a dress to try on and groceries to buy with the rest of the drinks.” 

 

“Oh right! I had your order placed in when i got here, you can thank me later.” 

 

“You're a lifesaver, Roxas,” Sora cheered as Roxas dragged him along to the dressing room

**__________**

 

“Hey, big guy how you hanging in there?” 

 

“Just praying at this point,” Riku sighed as Kairi pulled out the measuring tape, “knowing those two, something's bound to go awry.”

 

“Well at least you have Axel to help you this time.”

 

“Speaking of, where is he?” 

 

“He had something to attend to and i request for him to get more materials on his way back.” 

 

“and Ventus?” 

 

“Should be arriving any second now with his new boyfriend,” Kairi answer in sly tone.

 

“Him and Terra haven't hooked up yet?” 

 

“No, he took too long I guess. He's been leaving Ventus in the dark for like 3 years now?”

 

“Maybe I should talk to him.”

 

“Yeah maybe, cause we all know Terra feels the same,” Kairi hummed as she finished writing down the measurements, with Xion passing by.

 

“Hey babe, I'm gonna deliver these orders real quick, Namine is with the boys, I'll be back.”

 

“Okay, be careful.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

“Do you know if he's still dating Aurora,” Riku asked as the two briefly watched Xion leave.

 

“Actually, I think he broke up with her not too long ago.” 

 

“perfect timing then, maybe we can finally get the two to confess.” 

 

“Ahhh, it's like you and Sora all over again.” 

 

Riku blushed lightly at the comment as Kairi laughed a little.

 

“Well, I hope they end up as well off as the two of us.”

 

“Speaking of, what are we doing for summer this time around, I wanna being the girls along and i can't pretend to be Sora girlfriend much longer.”

 

“About that.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We want to come out to his dad and mine this year.”

 

“Oh! Really?”

 

“Yeah, which is fine by me, it's just my dad… really wouldn't…” 

 

“Be accepting? I know, but that's what we're here  for. We're your family too, and we got your back.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Of course, no problem,” Kairi hummed with a smile, giving a light squeeze to his hand. Before the moment could continue, the double doors of the sewing room burst open as awaiting company came through. 

 

“Hey hey hey, everyone's favorite redhead has arrived. I bought you girls some brunch too, ‘cause lord knows you're gonna forget later.”

 

“Axel!! Perfect timing! I was starting to get worried you had lost your way back.” 

 

“Me? Lose my way!? No, never!.. just made a few wrong turns is all…”

 

**───●───**

 

“There, all done,” Marluxia hummed with a smile, “what do think?” 

 

“I… I love it, it looks so nice,” Zexion began in exasperated tone, as he looked in the mirror, dress swayed about, “and the make up.” 

 

“Why thank you, I must say your complexion was a tricky one.” 

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Not to worry, it was so worth it.”

 

“I should probably let Demyx know I'm ready.”

 

“Wait about that,” Marluxia began catching his hand, “there's a little debriefing we gotta do as promised.” 

 

“Oh, right!” 

 

“Mhm, now for starters, you're a virgin right?”

 

“Y-Yes…” 

 

“Right, so for starters, if you're gonna have sex with him, always use protection at least during your first time.”

 

“Marluxia! We're not going to have sex!”

 

“That's what every innocent child like you says-- have you even tried anything before?” 

 

“..N-No…” 

 

“Oh dear,” Marluxia began in flattened tone, “well then you're in for quite the experience…”

 

“Xemnas always made that kind of thing seem… undesirable when we were younger, I kind of grew to… fear it.” 

 

“Fear it?”

 

“He made sex seem like something that was defiled or taboo.” 

 

“Oh great, you know that stuff's not true right?”

 

“Of course, but i suppose old habits die hard.”

 

“You can say that again…” Marluxia huffed as he began fixing his hair, “well look at the bright side, Demyx is a softie in bed.” 

 

“Wait, how do you know that?” 

 

“Xigbar.”

 

“Of course,” Zexion sighed with a shake of his head, “regardless, I think I'll be fine.”

 

“Speaking of fine, our little pet project is in dire need of our assistance.”

 

“Mm? What do you mean? He hasn't called me.”

 

“He's too busy falling in love.” 

 

“With who?” 

 

“a boy, Ventus I think? Apparently, Xigbar and Xemnas are not to happy about that so it can't be good… but he's practically like my little aggressive bundle of joy, he tolerates us so I'll let him be.”

 

“what's wrong with him though.” 

 

“His body his rejecting all long term waste, renewing itself. With that comes side effects and cautious decision that could put him in a state he doesn't want to be in.”

 

Zexion thought for a moment before snapping his fingers at the realization.

 

“Fever, nausea, blood trauma... at worst, his body could shut down and go into a state of comatose.”

 

“Exactly… but there's something off about this picture.”

 

“Yeah, wasn't he sent for cleaning up yesterday's incident, after his schedule check in?” 

 

“Yeah, but reports say his body start reacting around yesterday morning, so they shouldn't have…”

 

“Then they're either disregarding the reports…”

 

“..or he's been avoiding us.” 

 

Zexion frowned at the realization of the situation.

 

“Well regardless,” Marluxia huffed placing on his boots, “ we'll be asking tonight at the party.”

 

“Yeah.. it does make me worry though…” 

 

“you and me both…” 

 

**───●───**

 

“Roxas, we’re here,” Ventus called as he entered the sewing room, hand in hand with Vanitas as the crew came to a quick halt to greet the two. 

 

"Ohhh, so you're the new boyfriend," Axel cooed with a snicker, as Vanitas smirked at the slightly familiar faces.

 

"It's nice to finally meet you," Riku spoke from under his veil.

 

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kairi chided as Namine and Xion waved at Vanitas and Ventus. The ebony haired boy waved back, polite smile on his face as the gang came closer to talk.

 

"Where's my brother and Sora?"

 

"They rushed off to the store," Xion explained with a huff as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight one hip.

 

"Not… in costume right?"

 

"Wrong…" Axel corrected, fixing his hair a bit, as Ventus ran a hand over his face.

 

"Those two I swear…" 

 

"You know it more so Roxas than Sora," Kair laughed.

 

"Yeah, believe me I know," Ventus sighed.

 

"Uhm, if I may, both of your outfits are ready should you ever wanna try them," Namine chided, outfits folded promptly in her hands. Both boys smiled at the blonde, as they took their outfits preparing to head to changing room. 

 

"We'll get dressed so we can help you guys with the rest of the preparations at the house," Ventus stated as they walked off, with the other giving a response of agreement as they got back to work. 

 

**__________**

 

"Vanitas, can you help me," Ventus called from the next door changing room in an almost timid fashion.

 

"Yeah, babe what's up…." Vanitas response faded as he finally stop checking his own outfit, and looked up at the blonde in front of him.

 

"Oh wow…" 

 

"I know.. this looks weird--" 

 

"no I think you look great, just got your brother written all over it.

 

"Yeah, I know..-- I should probably change, I'm gonna go change," Ventus began, attempting to shimmy off the dress from his shoulders.

 

"No! No, Ventus, babe, you don't have to change," Vanitas began, pulling the back up to proper shoulder height, "you just gotta own it." 

 

Ventus turned his head with uncertainty, as he looked at Vanitas.

 

"How could I in this kind of get up-- everybody would look at me, they'll probably think I'm asking for attention, and I--" 

 

"Woah woah, okay calm down," Vanitas interrupted, placing his hands on both of Ventus' shoulders, "you really don't get out much, do you?"

 

"..No…" 

 

Vanitas sighed heavily.

 

"Ven, listen, you just need to hold a little confidence in yourself."

 

"Little easier said than done…" 

 

"You have nothing to doubt within yourself, just look at you," Vanitas softly cooed, as he turned Ventus to the mirror. Ventus blushed looking away a bit at first, only to have Vanitas' encouraging fingers turned his attention back to the mirror.

 

"See, Ven, there's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect."

 

He blushed a bit.

 

"Vanitas, you're just saying that to cheer me up." 

 

"Doesn't mean it's not true," Vanitas cooed lowly, pressing a kiss to his neck, "it's more of a reminder."

 

Ventus felt a warm smile crack onto his face, as he felt arms wrapping around his waist.

 

"You're such a sap you know that."

 

"Only when I need to be," Vanitas hummed against his neck. They stayed like that for a moment before Vanitas took a deep breath and lightly swatted Ventus' butt, earning a yelp. 

 

"Alright, what did you need help with again." 

 

"T-The garter belt…" Ventus sputtered out, face a bright red as he handed Vanitas the belts. Vanitas looked down nonchalantly at the belts before looking back up and Ventus, grin reforming onto face. 

 

"Babe, you got a surprise in store for me?"

 

"N-No! It just came with the outfit!"

 

"Can we pretend like you have something in store for me?" 

 

"Vanitas…" Ventus groaned with a pout, making Vanitas chuckle. 

 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Vanitas sighed as he clipped on the garter belt to the socks, adjusting it on the hips, "nice lace pantys though." 

 

"Thanks…" Ventus murmured shyly, before fixing his dress before exiting as he put on his shoes at the bench and Vanitas fixed his cosplay belts. 

 

"Van, I'm gonna wait out in the sewing room for you and we can leave when you're ready, kay." 

 

Vanitas hummed in affirmation, his tone almost lovingly as he watched Ventus leave. 

**───●───**

 

"For once Xigbar looks decent."

 

"I always look stunning," Xigbar argued, as he placed his cowboy hat on, as Luxord fixed himself in the mirror, "back me up babe." 

 

"My boyfriend's the best, you're just salty," He nonchalantly responded. 

 

"I'm not salty, I'm right." 

 

"Wrong he looked great last night because I dressed him." 

 

"Babe, that doesn't help me," Xigbar countered, crossing his arms. 

 

"No but it helps me," Luxord cooed with smug grin. 

  
  


Larxene fixed her wig, fixing the green braids and tightening the ponytails, and blue top. 

 

"Any-fucking-ways, let's hurry up and meet up with Marluxia, cause apparently he made the virgin looking like an Icon, and honestly if those two don't just fuck already..." she grumbled looking through texts.

 

"Aren't you trying to get another pair together, ms. Witch Doctor?"

 

Larxene looked up and over at Xigbar.

 

"Maybe…" 

 

"You tryna hook up Marluxia and Vexen." 

 

"As if I'd tell you, where's the fun In that?"

 

"Come on, just think about it all the things we could do if we work together, like High School musical." 

 

"First of all, it's 'work it out', second, even if I was, I wouldn't need your help, period," Larxene shout back with a quick turn of her head.

 

"If we work together however, they can, how should I put it… work it out," Luxord added in uneasy tone, as he grabbed his things. Larxene was quiet for a moment, the frown clear on her face, but rolling eyes as she gave in. 

 

"Gah, fine whatever, just don't ruin this for him, or so help me, I will destroy everything you love."

 

"Yes ma'am," Xigbar sarcastically cooed as they shuffle out of the door room.

**───●───**

 

**[Vexen, let's just talk it out.]**

 

**[Talk what out?! I want nothing to do with you.]**

 

**[Why do you care what they think?]**

 

**[It's not just that!]**

 

**[What is it then?]**

 

Marluxia frowned as Vexen left the man on read, only for Zexion to catch his attention.

 

"Hey, are you ready, Xigbar and Demyx are waiting outside?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second, lemme just--"

 

"Marluxia?"

 

"Oh, Xemnas! You look rather stunning tonight," Marluxia chirped with a surprise, as he slung his purse over his shoulder, noticing Zexion sudden tense and frantic nature.

 

"Thank you, and Zexion, you look..very pretty. You're going too?" 

 

"Yes" he quickly answered, fixing his posture.

 

"Try not to get into trouble while out," Xemnas said in a softer tone before walking off, Saïx quietly following behind.

 

"Of course," Zexion responded, watching as the two left before relaxing a bit. Marluxia gave a look of confusion, as he placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder. 

 

"You okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I just get anxious around higher ups." 

 

"you live with them, though, are you not use to them?"

 

"I am, it's just out of habit, I suppose."

 

**───●───**

 

"Okay, lemme think what alcohol don't we have," Roxas murmured, as he Sora along with him hand in hand, the clicks of the heel filling the air. 

 

"Do you have any tequila left," Sora asked softly as he looked around.

 

"Oh babe, you're right, we drank the last of that last Saturday doing body shots…" He hummed in hushed tone, grabbing two bottles and putting it in the basket, along with a few un-necessary beverages.

 

"Variety couldn't hurt right?"

 

"Oo, can we get some hard lemonade? Me and Riku really like those," Sora chirped in cheery tone, as he pointed at the pack.

 

"Of course, sweetheart, how many packs," Roxas asked as he walked over to 6 pack.

 

"Oh, just one is fine, unless you want some for the party," Sora answered, as he helped Roxas with the drinks.

 

"Alright, two it is," Roxas cooed, as he picked up the pack and took the one from Sora and headed towards the check out. 

 

"Roxas, you don't have to get me two."

 

"But I wanna… cause i love you, I like spoiling you with my future husband's money." 

 

"Roxas, honey, you don't have to buy things to convey your love. Your affection is good enough."

 

"Yes, but spoiling you makes me feel… very good." 

 

Sora blushed with a goofy smile, making Roxas grin. 

 

"See, it's shit like that makes me feel gushy and sappy."

 

"I love you too." 

 

"Now, come on, let's go buy some excessive amounts of alcohol, and if Riku complains, just tell me and I'll come running to your aid and  **_kick his ass!_ ** ... respectively, of course." 

 

Sora laughed, taking Roxas' hand again.

 

"Yes, because there's a respective ways to do that."

 

**───●───**

 

"Hey man don't get so worked up about it, you know Roxas only does it to piss you off," Axel noted, handing him a drink.

 

"I know, I guess I'm just-- overprotective and envious at times. I mean, you never, I don't know get worried at times?!" 

  
  


"Oh yeah, always, but here's the thing, I trust him, and above all things, he trusts me," Axel explained, fixing up his own drink, "and he reminds me all the time that I will always be the one he runs back to."

 

Riku remained silent for a moment as he listened, staring down at his drink before looking back up. 

 

"Yeah, I think I get where you're going."

 

"He'll always love you, even when you think he doesn't." 

 

"Axel, Riku we're back!"

 

"Heeey, finally the party can begin! Please tell me you got more tequila," Axel began, as the two boys enter the house. They set the groceries down on the counter, and unpacking the beverages.

 

"Of course baby, I got two bottles, and cocktail juice for margaritas."

  
  


"Ahh, you're the best. Hey Sora, you want one?" 

 

"Oh yes please, with strawberries and cherries," Sora answered as he handed Riku a hard lemonade. Riku grabbed Sora’s hand and gave it a quick kiss for gratitude, earning a lovestruck giggle and hum in return, as Sora halted his departure, and instead pressed a few kisses on his jaw, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

 

"Sora you want your gummi bears now," Roxas asked in swift tone, holding up the big bag.

 

"Wait, Roxas you didn't spoil him again, did you?" 

 

"Yes, it that a fucking problem," Roxas lightly snapped, opening up the bag and pouring a bowl. 

 

"Yes, it is, cause then when he really wants something he runs to you guys." 

 

"Good, as he should, I still don't see the problem." 

 

Riku gave an unamused frown, only for Sora to give an apologetic kiss to the corner of his lips. 

 

"In all fairness, he offered them to me. I promise I won't ask for anything else tonight, just no fighting tonight." 

 

"It's--.. yeah okay, fine," Riku huffed, only for everyone's attention to move to the front door as it opened once more.

 

"Thank god, i caught you guys before you started getting wasted." 

 

"Oh my god, Ven, you look so good!"

 

Ventus rolled his but kept the smile on his face as his twin brother came crashing into his arms. 

 

"It's good to see you-- and hello stranger, it's nice to finally meet face to face and not while you're trying to climb into my brother's window," Roxas joked as he held out his hand to shake. Vanitas took his hand in seemingly warming manner with a smile. 

 

"I see even you remember, stranger." 

 

"How could I forgot,  you guys were like my first ship ever!"

 

"Aww jeez, I'm honored."

 

"Yeah just try to do better than the last crush."

 

"The last crush," Vanitas repeated in curious and encouraging manner. 

 

"Alright, that's enough," Ventus began with a nervous chuckle as he placed a threatening hand on Roxas' shoulder, "why don't we get to the drinks and fun." 

 

Roxas chuckled before waving it off. 

 

"I guess you'll just have to find out later."

 

Vanitas looked over at Ventus with a mischievous smirk, Roxas walked off.

 

"Someone else you were having wet dreams about?" 

 

"Come on, Vanitas, you knew I was into someone else."

 

"Yeah, but like a crush? That means it's been this way for a while." 

 

Ventus blushed heavily as he looked away, fingers fidgeting about  as he avoided eye contact. Vanitas took note, raising a brow.

 

"It's nothing... " Ventus murmured shyly, only earning a cheek kiss from Vanitas. 

 

"Hey, no need to get so heated. It was just a question." 

 

"Sorry, I just don't feel like talking about it," Ventus murmured, leaning into the kiss a bit. Vanitas shook his head with a huff out chuckle, before dragging the boys along to chat it up with the others.


End file.
